Bird-Hunt : an X-Men Crossover
by Kellybug
Summary: Sailor Moon suffers from s dream. What does it mean? Who's involved?
1. Default Chapter Title

  
  
A fan-fiction Sailormoon/ X-Men crossover.  
  
BIRD HUNT .  
  
  
Disclaimer : none of the characters in this fan-fiction are mine   
save one (see note- Chapter Two ).  
  
The Sailor Senshi, Tuxedo Kamen, Queen Serenity, Queen Beryl,   
Queen Metallia, Luna, Atrimis, Chibi-Usa (Chiba Usagi) and Tsukino   
Shingo are the copyrighted property of Takeuchi Naoko.   
  
The X-MEN, GENERATION-X, EXCALIBUR, the Starjammers , Shi`ar   
Empire, and the Watcher are all copywrited property of Marvel Comics.  
  
Note: The Senshi's reluctance to loose Usagi to death again, and   
Shingo's protectiveness to Usagi, is a reference to a Sail Moon fanfic of   
mine, THE EXECUTION'S DRUM.  
__________________________________________________________  
  
Chapter One:   
  
Troubling Dreams  
  
__________________________________________________________  
  
Usagi was growing more and more weary with each attack.   
She wasn't the only one. One by one each of the Senshi and   
Tuxedo Kamen had thrown themselves at the foe and   
each one had been savagely repulsed by the foe.  
  
Make that foes.  
  
Usagi, as leader of the Sailor Senshi, as well as Princess   
of the Moon, tried to make sence of all this- as if any of   
this made sence. Not only had the monstrosity that was once   
Queen Beryl and Queen Metallia survived their final war in   
the Arctic, but they had gained allies. Powerful ones :   
a extraterrestrial bird-warrior and an enigmatic firebird-   
being. As each warrior threw his or her most-powerful attacks   
at the enemies, the effects would split apart to the four winds   
in a great X-effect.   
  
As friends fell around her, Usagi found herself pleading to   
the thing that was once Beryl.   
  
" Please ! I surrender ! Just stop ! I'll give you whatever   
you what !" Usagi screamed through her tears as the last   
Senshi fell.   
  
" You cannot 'give' us ANYTHING !" shrieked Beryl-Metallia.   
"We will TAKE what we wish, Queen Serenity !"  
  
" I am Tsukino Usagi !" Usagi screamed. "Queen Serenity is   
dead !"  
  
" We know who you are, daughter of Serenity ! Your blood   
is sure ! Your heart beats true ! Now let that heart...   
BREAK !!!"  
  
As on command from an unbidden mistress, the Silver Emperium   
Crystal cracks and shatters, exploding against Usagi.  
  
Princess Usagi dies.  
  
.........................................................  
  
" NO !!!" Usagi cried out as she sat bolt-upright in a darkened   
bedroom. Her heart pounded as savagely as the predawn trunderstorm   
above her house. It was four-thirty a m.  
  
" Usagi ! What's wrong ?" A black cat asked, studying the still-   
sobbing princess.  
  
" It .. h.. happened", stammered Usagi. "Again !"  
  
" Again ???" exclaimed a surprised Luna. "That's twice tonight !!!"  
  
" And five times this week", answered a voice after opening the door.   
If this had happened two years before now, Shingo would have been   
ordered- no, blasted- out of his sister's room by Usagi's shriek.  
But much had changed in two years. And Usagi welcomed those changes.  
  
Shingo held his sister for several minutes to calm her against the   
storms in her head and heart. Then Usagi and her brother went to the   
kitchen. Usagi just stared blankly as Shingo poured Luna a saucer of   
milk.  
  
" They're coming too fast." Usagi sat staring blankly into space.   
"These dreams are warnings. Danger's approaching. And Metallia's   
behind it all."  
  
" But where? And How?" Shingo protested. "You told me Metallia was   
destroyed when .. when.."   
  
Shingo held his sister's hand in a death grip.  
  
" When I died, Shingo, yes. Me and the Inner   
Scouts and Beryl. When we died." Usagi hated   
reminding her brother of that. Tsukino Usagi   
may be Princess of the Moon, but she was also   
Tsukino Shingo's saister. And Shingo felt very   
protective of his big sister, especially upon   
learning his sister was leader of the Sailor   
Senshi. To Shingo, his sister was a small,   
vulnerable rabbit. He must protect her when   
possible.  
  
What Usagi would never tell her brother... MUST   
never tell... was how vulnerable she actually was.   
She had to risk too much already.   
  
" I will never willingly place my family in danger!"   
Usagi said to herself. "I promise!"  
  
"It is now Saturday. We will go to Rei with this   
in a few hours", Shingo said to his sister and Luna.  
  
"Shingo ..."  
  
"I know, Usagi. It looks like trouble for the Senshi.   
If it is, so be it. We will deal with it."  
  
"Shingo!" Usagi pleaded. "I will not put you in danger!"  
  
"WE will deal with it", countered Shingo with the smile   
and a hug that only a little brother could give.  
  
The sun was risen to mid-morning when Shingo, Usagi, and Luna   
came to the steps of the Hiwara shrine.   
  
Rei seemed busy sweeping the strorm's leafy intrusions from   
the walkway. But appearances can deceive.   
  
Rei looked up.  
  
"We've been expecting you." Hino Rei gestured to the trio. "Enter."   
  
Rei carefully steadied a visibly-troubled Usagi. "I'll fix you   
some tea, Usagi", she smiled.  
  
After Rei helped Usagi sit down, she turned to Shingo. "How long   
has Usagi been like this?"  
  
"Since Wednesday", Shingo replied. "Usagi was attacked by the dreams   
even worse this morning."  
  
"This morning ?" Ami cried out.  
  
" Ami ? What are you doing here ?" Usagi asked as she came back   
to reality. "I thought that you would be studying for the medical   
entrance exams! You didn't need to come here! I know how much being   
a doctor means to you." Usagi said apologetically.  
  
Mizuno Ami looked directly at Usagi. "Do you know how much YOU mean   
to me, Usagi-chan? I almost lost you because I was too busy thinking   
about MY future! I can't bear losing you !" Ami bent down and hugged   
Usagi. "Besides," Ami tried to reassure her leader, "I would just be   
reviewing my review notes!" Ami then set down next to Usagi reassuringly.  
  
"Usagi," Rei spoke up worriedly, "Shingo called and said you were   
having nightmares about the Senshi. But that was all he said. What   
exactly have you been seeing ?"   
  
Usagi then related her dream. The Senshi gasped at the thought of Beryl   
resurrected to fight them again.  
  
Rei hugged Usagi protectively. "Don't worry Usagi. We'll get to the   
bottom of this. I promise!"  
  
Rei turned to Usagi and sighed. "Well," she said, "the good news, if there   
is any, is that Beryl's not involved. At least not directly. "  
  
"But I SAW her in my dream, Rei ! Or, rather, what WAS her." Usagi said on   
the verge of tears and exhaustion.  
  
"I know, Usagi ! That is why I casted a ward after my fire-reading." Rei   
said, trying to calm her friend. "There were traces of Beryl in the fire.   
Shadows."   
  
"Her spirit, perhaps?" spoke Aino Minako. "Influencing things from ...."  
  
"'Influencing' is the right word." Rei continued, "The shadow is too old   
to be her spirit presently. It's more likely a past encounter of her's   
coming back to now." This news gave each Senshi a shiver and a pause. Any   
ghost of Beryl was an unpleasant thought.  
  
"You said that was the 'good news'?" Minako said.   
  
"Unfortunately, Yes." Rei said, "The Phoenix and the warrior with the   
eye-tattoos and feathered-headress that Usagi saw were there. And they   
are real enough. Also that they seem to come from the stars. But, other   
than that, the spirits are silent about. Also, I saw an "X" cross my   
sight several times. But I have no idea what it means."  
  
"I think I have an idea about that," came a voice from the doorway of   
the shrine, "but you're not gonna like the answer."  
  
"Tuxedo-Kamen !"  
  
"Mamo-Chan !" Usagi rose and embrased her beloved. "I thought you were   
at Harvard !"  
  
"I was," said Tuxedo-Kamen, "but I sensed you were in danger. So I came here."  
  
"How ?" asked Kino Makoto.  
  
"She brought me", answered Mamoru gestering to a far wall.  
  
Five senshi turned- and gasped.  
  
It was a rare occasion when she appeared.   
  
And it usually foretold trouble.  
  
"Sailor Pluto !"  
  
"Hello, Meiou-Sama", Usagi said, trying her best to hide a   
touch of apprehension.  
  
"What did you mean," asked Makoto, " ' You're not gonna   
like the answer' ?"  
  
"The answer to the 'X' in Usagi's dream. It's probably a   
reference to the X-Men."  
  
"The X-Men ?" asked Usagi after a silent pause. "That American   
super-hero team?"  
  
"It depends on who you ask, Usako." Mamoru said holding her.   
"Some say they're heroes, some say they're criminals."  
  
"Hey ! Wasn't Yashida Shiro a member of the X-Men at one time ?"   
Makoto asked.  
  
"Yes !" answered Minako. "'Firestorm', didn't the papers say he   
was called ?"  
  
"I remember hearing about that," said Usagi, " but he hasn't   
been superheroing for some time, and he's stuck to Japanese soil."  
  
"What made you think of the X-Men, Chiba-San ?" Rei asked.  
  
"Because one of the X-Men was named 'Phoenix'. And," Mamoru frowned,   
"the warrior with the tattoos and feathers sounds too much like a   
picture of an ally of theirs to be a coinsedence. I think the papers   
called him 'Shi'ar'"  
  
A white cat jumped down from Minako's shoulder. "Shi'ar ?" He asked.  
  
"Yes, Artimis!" Tuxedo-Kamen said. "Do you know of the Shi'ar ?"  
  
"I remember something," replied the white cat, "something from   
just before the Silver Millenium's war with Metallia. But I was   
only privy to a little information. Luna was more on the inside   
than I was."  
  
"I only heard as much as you did, Artimis !" Luna responded.   
"Queen Serenity heard that Metallia had recruited allies from   
a far galaxy. They were the Shi'ar. But before Metallia could use   
them on the Moon Kingdom, her majesty had somehow dissuaded them   
from attacking. It was a good thing, too ! Or so your mother said,   
Usagi."  
  
"Why was that, Luna?" Shingo asked, standing close beside Usagi.  
  
"Because," Sailor Pluto enterupted, "The Shi'ar were a feared race   
even one-thousand years ago. They are an intergalactic avian race   
who have ruled a galactic empire for millenia. Metallia had heard   
stories of them, and had decided to enlist their aide in the war   
with Queen Serenity. And they would have struck, had the Queen not   
gently persuaded them otherwise. But such persuasion cost her dearly   
in energy needed for the coming battle."  
  
"'Cost her... dearly' ?" Usagi flashed back to her mother's memories:   
of the last battle on the moon, of the Kingdom's destruction, of her   
Mother's sacrifice to save her daughter's spirit, as well as the Senshi   
and Mamoru. Usagi could not keep back the tears.  
  
"Now they have returned" continued Sailor Pluto, "to claim this solar   
system as a prize for their empire."  
  
"NO !!!" Usagi cried, as Shingo and Mamoru did their best to steady her   
and keep her from falling. She was seeing her dream again. The Senshi-   
and Shingo this time- falling where they had fought on the moon. The   
thing that had been Queen Beryl snd Metallia laughing hysterically.   
Usagi herself dying as the Silver Emprium Crystal explodes, tearing open   
her chest and heart.  
  
"I won't let that happen !" Makoto swore. "I saw Usagi dead once already!   
I will not see her laid out in a casket again! Before that happens, I'll   
bury every X-Man ! After", she said with an edge to her voice, "I tear   
their hearts out of their chests!"  
  
"Not without our help!" Came a challenge as three young girls in Sailor   
uniforms stepped from the surrounding shadows. Shingo looked around at   
them: Sailor Uranus, Sailor Neptune, and Sailor Saturn.  
  
At least his sister and he would not go into battle alone.  
  
"Well," the Rei as she turned to the fire, "at the very least we know what   
we're up against. And Usagi and Mamoru are together. Not like when Mamoru   
had his dreams."  
  
  



	2. Default Chapter Title

  
A fan-fiction Sailormoon/ X-Men crossover.  
  
BIRD HUNT  
  
Disclaimer : none of the characters in this fan-fiction are mine but one   
(Read note BELOW).   
  
The Sailor Senshi, Tuxedo Kamen, Queen Serenity, Queen Beryl, Queen Metallia,   
Luna, Artimis, Chibi-Usa (Chiba Usagi) and Tsukino Shingo are the   
copyrighted property of Takeuchi Naoko.   
  
The X-MEN, GENERATION-X, EXCALIBUR, the Starjammers, the Shi`ar Empire, and   
the Watcher are all copywrited property of Marvel Comics.  
  
NOTE: In this chapter, I introduce my very own character, an   
extraterrastrial feline named Kella. She is the sister of the X-Men Cyclops   
and Havok. Now, there has been among fans of the X-MEN comics a big debate   
as to whether or not these two brothers have a third brother. Well, needless   
to say, my character is not their brother.   
  
Kella is the offspring of Marvel Comics' Capt. Christopher Summers of the   
Starjammers ( Cyclops'- Scott Summers- and Havok's- Alex Summers- father)   
and Hepzibah, a Feline-like ET the Marvel crew calls a Mephistoid. Kella   
looks like a Persian-cat-turned human, except the top of her head, back and   
tail are red. .  
__________________________________________________________  
  
CHAPTER TWO:  
  
VISIONS  
  
__________________________________________________________  
  
The clock showed it was 4:30 in the morning- too early for any rational   
being to wake up voluntarily. But then, given the dreams she'd been having,   
Kathryn Pryde was beginning to wonder about many things. Her rational state   
of mind was high on the list.  
  
Her years in the X-Men and Excalibur had taught her the logic of stealth,   
and so this and her ability to become intangible enabled her to glide past   
the sleepers without waking them. "I'll just get some coffee and say 'hello'   
to the sun".,she thought.  
  
When She got to the first floor, however, Kate was surprised to find the   
kitchen light on . As she came into the kitchen, she breathed a sigh of relief.   
  
"Hello , Shedakit!" Kella said. Kate had to giggle at this. The way Kella   
pronounce "Shadowcat" sounded like "Shadah-kit". Especially when Kella though   
spirits needed lifting.   
  
"Twenty-five. You went bust, Rahnie-wolf !" Kella smiled at the other occupant   
of the kitchen. Rahne Sinclaire just countered with "deal".  
  
"I thought I was the only one up at this hour," Kathryn yawned," did I wake you   
two ?"  
  
"Nah ! Been up for hours ! Y'know us cats love to prowl at night !" Kella   
winked and smiled and dealt Rahne a new hand.  
  
"OK. So what's your excuse, Rahne?" Kathryn asked.  
  
"Och! This wee pixie kept me up all night !" Rahne said in her Highlands accent.  
  
"Did not !" Kella pouted in mock- indignation. "Rahnie-Wolf just feels bad 'cause   
she's lost ten hands of blackjack."   
  
"Cards ?" asked Kathryn. " I thought you weren't the card-player, Rahne?"  
  
"Well..." Rahne fidgeted.  
  
"Ah, Rahnie-Wolf just no blackjack player! Would've played strip-poker, but neither   
one's wearing enough for more than three hands!" Kella quipped. At this, Rahne   
reddened and slid slowly under the table.  
  
'Oh! Kella's in rare form this morning!' thought Kathryn.  
  
Kathryn just smiled sadly, for she knew why they were up. She did not want to   
trouble her friends, but Rahne and Kella both seemed to have picked up on Kate's   
sleeping troubles early on.  
  
Kathryn went to the coffeepot to pour some life into her. She sniffed at what   
came out. "Cocoa and hazelnuts ? You're adulterating the coffee again, Kella ?"   
She looked back at the half-Mephistoid, who just grinned.  
  
"Me not adulterate good coffee ! Me just help that Muir Isle dishwater!" Kella   
tried her best pout.  
  
Kathryn just smiled as she finished pouring a cup and walked back to take a seat   
and yawned once more.  
  
"Dealer stands at twenty", Kella continued. "So, how did the Shedah-kit sleep   
last night ?"   
  
"Not well, Kella." There really wasn't any use to lie to either one of the girls.   
Rahne would be hurt by it and Kella wouldn't stand for it. Besides, they'd been   
at this for the past week. "I had that dream again."  
  
"Still dreaming of Shi'ar?" asked Kella. "Give anyone nightmares. Give me plenty."   
Kella grimaced at this last thought. Shadowcat and Rahne looked at Kella with sad   
smiles and slowly nodded in understanding. For most of the redheaded star-traveler's   
life, and long before, her father and mother had been having a running battle as   
wanted pirates in the Shi'ar Empire. Before that, they had been slaves of that same   
empire. So nightmares of the Shi'ar were expected. And, if Kella's use of the present-   
tense of the verb "Give" was any indication, she still had them.  
  
A pirate vessel was no fit place to raise a daughter, so Captain Summers and   
Hepzibah had decided to give Kella to her brothers and Christopher's parents back   
on Earth. It had been a tough decision, but to do otherwise would have meant Kella's   
imprisonment or worse. That had been a year ago, but Kella still felt the pain of   
seperation from her family.  
  
"And the Phoenix." Kathryn added.  
  
No one at the table had the ask the why of that. The X-Men all knew the story   
behind that cosmic force. Those that hadn't lived through it were told the facts   
by those who did. Kathryn thought it was almost a warning. Like the horrors of   
the Holocaust were told in her family as a warning. As if to say "Never again".  
  
"Do you have any idea who the banshee was that was talking in it?" Rahne asked   
with concern on her face.   
  
"Not a clue, Rahne." Kathryn said this in a touch of fear in her voice. It was   
a voice she'd never forget. One she hoped never to hear.  
  
"But I did get a look at who she was talking to", Kathryn said with relief- and   
a bit of puzzlement. "But I didn't recognize her."   
  
"Well, that's not unusual", added Rahne with a smile. " You do not know the   
gargoyle, why should you know the person she's talking to?"  
  
" True. It wouldn't be the first time the X-Men found themselves in someone   
else's war." Kathryn said this with a sharp chuckle and sort of a twisted smile.   
The humor in her statement, as dark as it was, did not fail to get any responses.  
  
"But I did get her picture at least. I just wish I had Piotr's touch. I just hope   
this mugshot helps."  
  
"Can I see that sketch?" came a voice from the backdoor. Kella's and Rahne's heads  
shot up as they registered Wolverine's voice. Neither girl had heard him come inside.  
  
"Sure, Logan. Here you go. The uniform looks almost like a Japanese schoolgirl's."  
  
Wolverine studied the drawing for a minute. "We may have trouble coming our way." He said slowly. "This girl is one on the Sailor Senshi."  
  
"What? Who?" Rahne asked.  
  
"The Sailor Senshi, a super-group that appeared in Japan three years back",   
Wolverine said.  
  
"Three years ago ? I thought you started steering clear of that area further   
back than then." Shadowcat said.  
  
"I still keep in touch."  
  
"She seems awfully young for our life", Rahne said looking at the picture.   
Kella was gazing at it as if trying to recall a memory.  
  
"They weren't much older than you were when you started out, Woflsbane", Wolverine   
said to Rahne.   
  
Rahne shuddered a little, involuntarily, at the remark, remembering how her life   
had twisted and turned since discovering she was a mutant werewolf. "'tis no` a   
life I'd wish on my worst enemy", she whispered low. " Are they mutants? Like us?"   
she asked Wolverine.  
  
" Don't think so." Kella whispered slowly. Although she barely spoke, the whole   
kitchen heard her.  
  
" Then..." Shadowcat began.   
  
" I ... think ... they're extra-terrestrials," Kella said, "from stories Mom told   
me."  
  
The kitchen took on a pall of silence as Kella's statement sank in.  
  
"That explains the Shi'ar in the dream", came a voice from the hallway, "and the   
Phoenix-force."  
  
"Jean !?" Kathryn gasped, caught offgaurd. "How long have you... ? Oh! I'm sorry!"   
Kathryn wondered at times how hard it must be for Jean Grey to be reminded of the   
Pheonix. She had not really remembered it, but to hear what the force had done in   
her guise was staggering- and terrible. And, there was still a bit of a link   
between herself and the Phoenix, forged all those years back with a dying woman   
on a flaming shuttle.  
  
"I've been eavesdropping ever since those dreams started haunting you," Jean   
whispered, "I'm sorry" as she hugged and kissed Shadowcat softly. She hadn't   
known Shadowcat for long, although she had been a member of the X-Men for about   
four years. With the constant reshuffling of the teams, Jean felt lucky she   
had met Kathryn at all. And very honored. And she hated causing the Shadowcat   
to hurt.  
  
"'s OK", Shadowcat said softly.  
  
"What is NOT 'OK' is that these leeches have attacked my kitten in her dreams!"   
All turned as Storm walked into the room. "How DARE they ? By all I hold holy,   
whoever is doing this will pay a high price!"  
  
"Easy, Ororo !" Kathryn said, trying to relieve the building tension. "I don't   
think they're trying to hurt me. I think it's more of a warning."  
  
"A warning ? Who? What? Why?" Ororo asked, lowering herself to eye-level with   
the young Hebrew.  
  
"I wish I knew." Kathryn answered Ororo with a hug.  
  
"Maybe we should ask her." Kella said, tapping the picture of the Sailor Senshi.  
  
"But who is she?" Jean said, moving to Kella and hugging her sister-in-law.  
  
"From her hairstyle, I think she's the leader of the group. She goes by the name   
Sailor Moon", Wolverine said.  
  
Inside Kathryn's head, something clicked at the mention of that name.  
  
"Well ?" Ororo asked. "What do we do? We know nothing of these 'Sailor Senshi'."  
  
"Well," said Kella , "Step one is to find out about these Sailor Senshi. Since   
it's Monday, the library should be open. Kate and I'll make an expedition down   
there to see if they've made any news. Many we get lucky."  
  
"Good!" Ororo said. "That sounds like the start of a plan."  
  
"A first for this group." A voice came from behind her. "Maybe we'll start a   
trend ?"  
  
"Oh, Jubilee." Jean said mock-scoldingly.  
  
"Kid's got a point", Wolverine said. "Hey, Jubilation ! What got you out of bed   
so early ?"  
  
"Couldn't sleep, so I came down for some coffee." Jean poured Jubilee a cup.   
  
"Hmmm... Kella made it today. Whatcha doin', Boss-lady?" Jubilee called to Kathryn.   
  
"Huh ? Oh ! Nothing, Jubilee." Kathryn was looking at the dawn touching the   
Westchester landscape. And she was remembering something from her dream. The high,   
clear response of the ponytailed blonde in her dream last night:  
  
"I am Sailor Moon, Champion of Love and Justice! And in the name of the Moon-   
I WILL PUNISH YOU !"  
  
The three women walked briskly into the library, oblivious to the stares they were   
receiving.  
  
Kella knew who was the cause of the sudden stillness. She was. But how can you   
disguise a six-foot-two feline ? Even when she's wearing blue jeans, blouse, a   
jacket and boots ?  
  
"No pets in the library !" came a raspy voice.   
  
"Stuff it, O'Connell", replied an annoyed Kathryn.  
  
"Don't worry, Francis," Kella said with a lilt, "Kate's had her shots !"  
  
"I wasn't talking about Kate." The annoyance continued. "It was Jubilee I was   
talking about! Come for the comics collection, Jubilee ?"  
  
"No, I haven't, Franky ! And you'd BEST back off ! I haven't gotten my shots yet."   
As to prove her point, Jubilation started to snap at Frank.   
  
To which Frank jumped back.  
  
"Jerk !" Jubilee muttered under her breath.  
  
"Sleezeball" Kathryn responded. "How do you put up with him, Kella?"  
  
"'Tis easy, O Solomon ! Me just answer in way that deflect barbs!", she answered.   
"By the way, Jubilee, nice comeback !"  
  
"Thanks, Kella !" Jubilee grinned.   
  
"Hello, Miss Summers !" said the librarian. "Studying up on your family again   
today?"  
  
"You want to check the family-tree ?" Francis sneered . "Check the AKC."  
  
"That's for dogs, jerk !" Jubilee said with a hint of contempt. "Might find your   
folks there, though !"  
  
"Huh ?" O'Connell asked.  
  
"Brickhead", Jubilee muttered.  
  
"Just ignore him, Jubilee." Said Kella. "No, Mrs. Takeuchi !. I need to read back-  
issues of the newspapers today."  
  
"Alright. What papers ? " asked the librarian.  
  
"New York Times, London Times, L. A., and anything out of Tokyo."  
  
"You know where the microprint readers are, Kella-chan".  
  
"Arigato, Takeuchi-sama."  
  
"OK !" Said Kathryn saluting to Kella. "What do we now, Commander ?"  
  
"Well, since you've had a bit more Japanese, Kate," said Kella, "you grab the   
Tokyo Papers! I'll read the New York and London Times. And, Jubilee ! You take   
L. A. !"  
  
"Ja ! Mein Commandant !" Jubilee snapped to attention and saluted. The three   
compadres then went to their assigned readers.  
  
The girls came back from their expedition to the library with some success, though   
not much. The newspapers had very few news stories about the Senshi, even in Japan.   
Kathryn had marveled enviously at how inconspicuous the Senshi had been, even in   
Japan, where most of their battles seemed to at least cause serious property damage,   
and even when someone saw them at Tokyo's International Airport when a battle took   
place.   
  
However, some hints about these mysterious Senshi had surfaced. Enough clues,   
anyway, to point Kella into the direction she must go.  
  
It was time to talk to Mom.  
  
As they came to the front door , Nightcrawler met them.  
  
"Wie geht's es dir, meine Liebchen ?"   
  
"Traurig" exclaimed the ladies.  
  
"Snacks are in the kitchen." Nightcrawler then motioned to Shadowcat. "Katchen !"  
  
"Yes, Kurt ?"  
  
"You have a visitor." Kurt whispered and led Kathryn to the Living Room.  
  
Kathryn froze for a second.  
  
"Hello, Kate", Pete Wisdom said.  
  
"Hello, Pete", Kate replied with she found her breath again. Their break-up in   
England had been too quick for Kate's liking, and Excalibur's break-up and Kathryn's,   
Kurt's, and Piotr's departure for America had left no time for explanations.   
  
"So. What brings you Stateside ?" Kathryn said at last. "Is.. this a social call?"  
  
"I wish it was", said the Englishman. "Kate, my contects in British Intel have   
told me that agents in Tokyo found a super-group called the Sailor Senshi asking   
about the X-Men over the weekend. I also heard that they boarded a plane for the   
States this afternoon. I found that out after my plane landed here."  
  
"Thanks, Peter. It means a lot, you helping us again."   
  
"It's just a little. I wish I could be more help. But it needed doing."   
Pete reassured Kate.  
  
"Well, it matters to me", Said Kathryn.  
  
"What do you think they want ?" Peter Asked  
  
"I wish I knew, Pete. I wish I knew."  
  
Cyclops and Havok caught up to their sister as she settled down to read the   
photocopied pages and notes she had taken at the library.  
  
"Heard that someone caused a stir at the library today." Alex grinned.  
  
"Kella know. Me sorry, Alex, Scott, but couldn't be helped."  
  
"We know, Kella. We know." Scott gave Kella a reassuring hug. "What did you find?"  
  
"Not much", Kella sighed. " Just enough make remember some stories Mom told me.   
They were sketcky, since no involve Mephistoids too much. But do involve Shi'ar."  
  
"Did any of the stories in the papers involve the Shi'ar ?" Alex asked.  
  
"No. But Sailor Senshi sound like warriors of old Moon Kingdom. In fact," Kella   
continued, "leader sound amazingly like Moon Queen that beat back Shi'ar."  
  
Scott and Alex looked at each other, stunned.  
  
"Beat back the Shi'ar???"  
  
Later that night, Kella prepared herself to contact her Parents. She adjusted   
her head into the modified Cerebro unit. She slowly let her mental energies expand.   
"Mom ? Dad ? You there ? Mom ? Dad ?"  
  
"We're here, Kella." Answered her Mother. "What's wrong, cub, homesick ?"   
  
"Always, Mom." Kella smiled. " But got problem here." Kella took a serious tone.   
"Shadowcat been having nightmares about Shi'ar and Phoenix. And she's been seeing   
ghoul in dreams called Beryl."  
  
Hepzibah took a long breath before she answered her daughter. "Beryl.", Hepzibah   
repeated. "Do you remember stories I tell of early Shi'ar, Kella?"  
  
"Yes, ma'am. That why I call. Shadowcat seeing Beryl-ghoul and someone that sound   
like Moon Queen." As Hepzibah considered this, Kella asked another question.   
  
"Mom why is .. who is it ? Queen Serenity ? .. revered so much by our people?"  
  
"Because, Kella, Queen Serenity was only being outside planet to defeat Shi'ar."  
  
"How did she do it ?" Kella asked.  
  
"Through sheer force of will !" Hepzibah said. "She try to dissuade Shi'ar from   
Beryl's alliance. But Emporer refuse to listen. Earth was pretty bauble and he   
think Beryl could be worked as puppet ! So, when reasoning with Emperor fail,   
Queen Serenity use mind and silver crystal to burn into Emperor's head. Emperor   
die. But it drain Queen in process. She almost die herself."  
  
Kella just sat there stunned. 'It will happen again', a voice inside her kept   
saying.  
  
"Kella ! If Shadowcat having dream of Beryl and Shi'ar, it be warning." Her mother   
said, "Shi'ar never forget Earth. Or bargain with Beryl. Mean to claim what was   
promised."  
  
  
  



	3. Default Chapter Title

  
  
A fan-fiction Sailormoon/ X-Men crossover.  
  
BIRD HUNT  
  
Disclaimer : none of the characters in this fan-fiction are mine but   
one ( Read note in Chapter 2).   
  
The Sailor Senshi, Tuxedo Kamen, Queen Serenity, Queen Beryl,   
Queen Metallia, Luna, Artimis, Chibi-Usa (Chiba Usagi) and Tsukino   
Shingo are the copyrighted property of Takeuchi Naoko.   
  
The X-MEN, GENERATION-X, EXCALIBUR, the Starjammers , Shi`ar   
Empire, and the Watcher are all copywrited property of Marvel Comics.  
  
NOTE : Just a reminder, this fanfic takes place After a previously-written   
fanfic, THE EXECUTION'S DRUM, in which a desperate Usagi attempts   
suicide. As you can see, Usagi survived. But the other scouts are   
still feeling the effects of it.  
  
________________________________________________  
  
CHAPTER THREE:  
  
SEARCH  
  
________________________________________________  
  
  
JAL unloaded it's passengers at the terminal of JFK International   
in New York City . After a while, the Senshi (in their civilian guises)   
made it off the plane. The first off was Sailors Uranus and Neptune,   
who served as sentry and guide for the rest. The Inner Senshi- Mercury,   
Mars, and Venus- along with Tuxedo Kamen and Tsukino Shingo, and Luna   
and Artims (in their human disguises), huddled around Sailor Moon and   
Jupiter. Sailors Saturn and Pluto formed a rearguard.  
  
Usagi was walking slowly, steadying Makoto. "We're on the ground, Makoto,   
we are all right." Usagi kept whispering to Makoto and massaging her   
shoulders and arms, trying to reassure her and bring her back out of her   
semi-comatose state. Usagi was regretting the vote to fly to America,   
although the time in the air was needed to formulate a plan.  
  
"I hate flying, I hate flying, I hate flying..." Makoto repeated as if   
a mantra. Usagi looked to the others.   
  
"You go on to the baggage-claim. We'll catch up to you." Rei was about to   
say something when Usagi cut her off. "We'll be fine, Rei !" Usagi said.   
The Shinto priestess was about to protest about splitting up in a strange   
place when Usagi looked her right in the eyes. "Go" was all Usagi needed   
to say.  
  
Usagi walked with Makoto, still in shock, to the restrooms. As soon as they   
entered, Makoto's pulse begin to slow to its normal rate and her body began   
to loosen- and she fell to the floor crying.   
  
"I'm scared- I'm scared- I'm scared- I'm scared.." Makoto cried over and   
over.   
  
"It's OK-It's OK- It's OK..." Usagi kept repeating until Makoto slowly   
subsided.   
  
"Usagi !!!" Makoto cried out and embrased her friend. "I was so scared !"   
  
"I know," Usagi said, "but it's over. We're down."  
  
The others looked relieved when Usagi and Makoto made it up to the baggage-  
claim area.   
  
"Didn't think we'd make it, huh ?" A few bowed heads and embarrassed flushes   
answered Usagi's question. "Oh, ye of little faith ", Usagi softly giggled.   
The faces turned to deeper shades of red.   
  
"Well," Ami softly said in defense, "it is a big airport."   
  
As Shingo and Mamoru went to collect the luggage, Rei noticed Makoto.   
"Mako-chan ! Are you alright ?"   
  
Minako put it a little more bluntly. "Girl, are you all HERE ??"  
  
"Getting there", was all Mako-chan could weakly say.   
  
Once the men came back with the bags, Minako called to get a taxi. She   
returned a couple of minutes later. "Well, THAT was easy !" She continued.   
"We'll be in Salem Center in a couple of hours. Then we'll start asking   
about the X-Men."  
  
"Ugh ! More travel-time !" Complained Michiru.   
  
"Michiru !" Haruka chastised.  
  
"We could have gotten a shuttle-flight," Minako countered as Makoto   
paled, "but I thought that a taxi would be better."   
  
Minako smiled sympathetically at Makoto.  
  
"Haruka ! Would you kindly keep Michiru on a leash ?" Usagi snapped,   
suddenly agitated.  
  
The Senshi were stunned into silence.  
  
"I'm sorry ! I.. I.." Usagi started to tremble.  
  
"Don't have to apologize for anything, Usagi." Rei looked deeply into   
Usagi's eyes and held her hands as she said this. Rei had watched Usagi   
all during the flight. She had seemed to the outside world a calm pillar   
of strength. But Rei could sense the strain on that pillar. At least Mako's   
fear of flying had given Usagi something to focus on besides the coming   
battles. But now that they were on the ground, the dark spirits of war and   
death returned to haunt her friend. Rei cried inside for her best friend.   
Usagi was not a warrior. She was a lover, a healer. And the shadows of death   
were playing havoc with her loving heart.  
  
'How DARE they ?' Thought the priestess, 'How dare they take her again !   
Hasn't Usagi suffered enough ???'  
  
Suddenly Rei felt her heart chill as she remembered her grandfathers words   
of two years ago. "Even the strongest mountain crumbles to the wind and   
waves."   
  
"I won't lose you, Usagi !" Rei whispered.  
  
"They're here", the White Queen noted.  
  
"Who ?" Asked Banshee. "The Senshi? Already?"   
  
The White Queen nodded softly. A with a hint of sadness, the Irishman thought.   
"What is it, Emma?"  
  
"Fear, Sean. Fear, and rage. But mostly fear. I was just scanning. One of the   
Senshi seems able to pick up psionic wave movements. So, I kept my distance.   
So I couldn't tell how adept she is at it."  
  
"A telepath ?" Sean asked.  
  
"I don't know. Maybe." Emma settled back to sip her water and try to calm   
herself again. "But the fear I felt- the agitation- is like I've been getting   
from Kathryn. She's scared, Sean. Probably scared of dying." The White Queen   
started to break down. "I know I am", she whispered.  
  
"We won't be losing anyone, Emma." Sean Cassidy tried to reassure her.  
  
"Can you guarantee that, Saen? Can you?"  
  
Sean Cassidy could only hold Emma softly as she cried.  
  
The taxi-caravan had been relatively uneventful, and Usagi was   
thankful it was so. It gave her the opportunity to think over the past few   
hours in a strange sort of peace. The impending war - and war is what she was   
sickeningly sure it was going to be - made her long once more to climb into   
the safe shell of being an ordinary girl. To be able to live as plain old   
Tsukino Usagi.   
  
And what was wrong with that ?!!!  
  
The line of villians started forming once again to haunt her : Metallia,   
Beryl, the generals, Ail and Ann, Rubeus, the sisters and the rest of the   
Blackmoon Kingdom, the Blackmoon Circus, Phaoroh 90, Galaxia and the rest...   
  
And now this. Another fight, another death.   
  
"You'd think you'd be used to dying by now, Tsukino Usagi!" She chided   
herself. "After all, you've died before. And come back to die again. So much   
death.."   
  
Death was certainly no stranger to the Moon Princess. They were almost of a   
first-name basis by now. But she and Death would never be friends. Usagi   
could handle the prospect of her own death, although she harbored the thought   
in the dark places of her mind that next time the Silver Crystal might not   
resurrect her. No. That thought she could go to battle with and die with.   
What she had trouble with, as always, was the thought of others dying because   
of her. The Senshi.. Tuxedo Kamen.. and now Shingo.  
  
'Oh, Shingo ! Why could you not have stayed in Juuban ?' Usagi choked back   
her tears at this thought. 'Mom and Dad deserve one child left in peace!'  
  
That last thought brought memories of Chiba Usagi, the daughter-yet-to-be.   
The next-target-in-line to sit upon the throne of a coming Crystal Millenium.   
And the tears flowed harder.  
  
"What is wrong ?" Haruka asked, noticing her princess' tears.  
  
"Nothing, Haruka, just thinking." Usagi dried her eyes as best she could.   
Haruka and Michiru had sandwiched Usagi between them, as much, though Michiru,   
to protect the Princess from herself as from any threats from the outside.   
She had never seen Usagi snap at anyone as she had snapped at her at the   
airport.  
  
Of course, neither she, nor Haruka, nor Setsuna were really around the Princess   
that much. Hotaru was around her the most of any of the Outer Senshi, but even   
that wasn't that much. And Hotaru seemed as distant at times as Setsuna.  
  
"I'm sorry... about what I said at the airport", Usagi softly said to Michiru.  
  
"Do not apologize," Michiru softly smiled to Usagi then lowered her eyes and   
head, "I deserved it. I was not thinking."  
  
-----------------------------------------  
  
"Usagi is at the abyss," said Rei, "again."  
  
The setting sun along the Hudson could not lift the shroud that had fallen   
over the travelers. "Will she be alright ?" asked Ami as she nervously stroked   
Luna. Luna would have normally sat with Usagi, but the driver proved allergic  
to cats.  
  
"I don't know", sighed Rei. "I don't know."  
  
"It's all my fault !" Makoto choked on her tears. "All my fault !"  
  
"How could it have been your fault, Mako-chan ?" Ami asked. "You have nothing   
to do with these Shi'ar !" Ami tried to bring Makoto back to the present. For   
she knew too-well the road Makoto was walking.   
  
She had walked that road herself two years ago.  
  
"Don't you see ?" Makoto said. "Can't any of you see? Usagi has to fight   
again. A fight she shouldn't have to go through! A fight like.. like..."   
Makoto collapsed on her words.  
  
Rei held on to Makoto. " It's NOT like two years ago ! Mako-chan, two years   
ago Usagi was fighting for US when WE were too scared to fight for her ! But   
now- we are fighting together !"  
  
Ami spoke up, "Rei's right ! We were not watching and listening before. But,   
now, we are. Usagi will not be alone. She cannot be !" She said in a lower   
tone, "She MUST not be !"  
  
Silently, Rei pondered. Will Usagi be ready for this fight ? Would they be   
ready?  
  
-------------------------------------------------  
  
The caravan pulled into Salem Center after sundown and the wearied travelers   
checked into the hotel. After unpacking, the Senshi, Mamoru and Shingo   
settled down for some welcome rest.   
  
Or, rather, they tried to.   
  
Usagi was the first one up. She had tried to get some sleep as soon as she   
unpacked, but as soon as she lost consciousness, the terrors in her dreams   
started to attack her. She had awakened once, tossing Luna against the   
opposite wall. After apologizing to Luna and checking her over for any cuts   
or abrasions (over Luna's persistant replies that she was alright), Usagi   
had tried to fall back to sleep. But the demons of her dreams had done their   
work too well. Usagi wound up walking the halls and then heading to the hotel's   
dining room. With Luna close to her side.  
  
"Couldn't sleep either, huh ?" Minako said from a nearby table. She moved   
over. "Make room, Artimis."  
  
"I thought restaurant-folks frowned on animals in the lunchroom?" Usagi asked.  
  
"Oh, they tried to dissuade us", said Artimis.  
  
"And ?" Luna asked.  
  
"Minako offered to give them an introductory lesson in karate", Artemis said.  
  
Minako smiled shyly.  
  
"And what may I get for you, miss ?" a waiter asked.  
  
"I'm not hungry" Usagi said.  
  
There was dead silence at the table.  
  
"You have to eat SOMETHING, Usagi !" A shunned Minako finally blurted out.   
"You haven't eaten since we left Tokyo !"  
  
"Not even on the plane ?" a suddenly-anxious Artemis said, having forgotten   
where he was.  
  
"Did that cat just TALK ?" asked a very bug-eyed waiter.  
  
"Mrrrrrrrrrrrrreooooooooooooooooooooooooooowwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwww" cried Artemis.  
  
"Smoothe move, Artemis !" Luna muttered.  
  
"Hmmm ..." the waiter replied . "Oh, no ..." he said under his breath when   
he saw Luna, "not another one !"  
  
"Come ON, Usagi ! Eat SOMETHING !!" Pleaded Minako.  
  
"ASKING Usagi to eat something ?" Makoto asked. "This mission is getting   
dangerous ! Come on, Usagi ! Eat something !!"  
  
"Yeah, Usagi !" Rei said worriedly. "We can't have you collapsing on us   
when we go to fight the world !" She looked into Usagi's eyes.   
  
"Come on, Usagi! Just a nibble ?" Ami sat down next to Rei, who'd sat next   
to Usagi. Makoto had sat next to the cats.  
  
"What's going on ?" Mamoru asked as he and Shingo came into the lunchroom.   
  
"Usagi's withdrawing from us." Ami said as she looked to Shingo and then   
Mamoru.  
  
"On, no !" both gasped.   
  
"Come on Usagi !" Shingo pleaded. "You must eat something !"  
  
"Usako! Things will be fine, you will see! Just give yourself a chance!"   
Mamoru said.  
  
"OK. I'll have some eggs, scrambled, and some toast, light-brown. And a   
large orange juice" Usagi told the waiter.  
  
The waiter took the other orders and disappeared into the kitchen, after   
noting the relief on the others' faces when the girl in the strange ponytails   
finally ordered something to eat.  
  
Shortly, he came back with the first orders- a hamburger for Minako and   
kippers for Artemis, which he gladly shared with Luna.  
  
Shortly, Setsuna came down to the diner with Hotaru, followed by Haruka   
and Michiru.  
  
"You guys couldn't sleep, either ?" Rei asked. A chorus of "No"s followed.  
  
Supper was a somber affair.  
  
After the meal was over, and the sun had been down a while, the Senshi,   
Tuxedo Kamen, and Shingo stepped outside to begin searching for the X-Men.   
Usagi and Luna, after many protests from the others, took one direction,   
with Ami and Rei, Mamoru and Shingo, Makoto and Minako and Artemis,   
Haruka and Michiru, and Setsuna and Hotaru each taking a different direction.  
  
After the men and Inner Senshi left to start their search, the Outer Senshi   
were preparing to start theirs. "Pluto !" Asked Michiru. "Why did the Inner   
Senshi protest so much when the Princess decided on our assignments?"  
  
"Because, Neptune," Setsuna replied, "they fear for her life this night."  
  
"What ? !!!" Uranus exclaimed. "The Messiah can defeat any villain !!"   
Then, she added, "Can't she?"  
  
"Our Princess can defeat all, Haruka," Saturn said, "save herself."  
  
"'Herself'?" Uranus exclaimed. "What riddle is this, Hotaru ?!!"  
  
"No riddle." The small Senshi then added "Two years ago, The Princess   
tried to help those she loved most. After despairing over her apparent   
failure, she tried to commit suicide. Her spirit prevailed over her   
body. But her body almost won."  
  
With this, the Outer Senshi began their search in earnest.  
  
----------------------------------------  
  
Ami and Rei had been searching for the better part of an hour without   
success, when suddenly Rei stopped.   
  
"What is it, Rei ? Is it Usagi ?" Mercury asked. The thought of their   
leader- their friend and sister- being alone and who-knew-where weighed   
heavily on both of them.  
  
"No, Ami. Not Usagi. Somebody's following us."  
  
"You are looking for us, Sailor Senshi ?" The voice, in a heavy-Russian   
accent, startled the two warriors.   
  
"Are you X-Men?" Ami asked as she and Rei turned around.  
  
"The big one is", said the man in the trenchcoat in an obvious English-accent.  
  
"Well," said Rei, recovering from the shock of the abrupt meeting, "We want   
to ask you a few questions."  
  
"As do we." The Englishman replied. "First off, why are you hunting us? And   
hurting a lady we both respect."  
  
"Hurting ?" Ami asked, the concern in her voice genuine enough for Pete   
and Pete. "Who?"  
  
"The Sailior Senshi do NOT harm innocents !" The Priestess shot back angrily.  
  
"Then Explain Kathryn's dreams !" Wisdom said with an edge to his voice.  
  
"Dreams ???" Ami asked. Then she moved to Rei. "Sailor Mars, don't... "  
  
"MARS FIRE SNIPER !!!!"  
  
Suddenly, Flames shot from the young warrior's fingers, as a flame arrow shot   
past, scorching and scattering Wisdom and Collosus. Both men were quickly able   
to recover.   
  
"So, you like playing with fire ! Then how about a Hot Knife, you little pyro!"   
Wisdom tossed half-a-dozen Hot Knives towards Rei.  
  
"This is not going well at all!" Ami thought as Rei frantically dodged the Hot   
Knives.  
  
"MERCURY ICESTORM BLAST !!!"   
  
The sleet and hail that followed provided the perfect cover to retreat..  
  
or would have, had Collosus not maneuvered to their backs to wait for them to   
make their next move. As they started to run back the way they had come, they   
were stopped by an organic steel wall.  
  
Mercury and Mars blacked-out as soon as they hit the young Russian.  
  
"This was not good !" Collosus said slowly. "Not good at all." He and Wisdom   
carried the Senshi back home with them.  
  
"Damned pyro!" Wisdom said darkly. "Kate will want my kidneys grilled for this!"  
  
-------------------------------------------------   
  
Mamoru, Shingo, Minako, and Artemis were wandering their section of Salem Center,   
as lost as if they had run into a fogbank.   
  
"I womder where we are ?" Mamoru asked.  
  
"You are in serious trouble if you can't explain your presence here. Sir."   
Jubilation Lee's voice was amazingly steady, considering how jumpy she'd been   
after she'd first heard Kella's tale of the Shi'ar and their battle over the   
Moon Kingdom. But, at least, the girl in the Sailor suit was with the Moon   
Kingdom.  
  
Besides which, for some reason they did not seem evil of vicious. Then, she   
had to take into account the stories told by Pete Wisdom of British Intelligence'   
dealing with this sneaky Sailor Venus. Or "Sailor V" as she was then known.  
  
"Who are you? And what do you want with us?" Paige Guthrie asked matter-of-factly.  
  
"Who are you?" Minako asked. "We're here to question the X-Men."  
  
"They're the Upper-Classmen," Everett said. "We're the Freshmen Class."  
  
"Maybe we should speak to your teachers, then." Shingo answered.  
  
"Now THERE'S an idea !" Jubilee said.  
  
"Maybe," said Mamoru, "if we can trust them."  
  
"'If we can..'? Why you smart-alec masked man !" Paige jumped at Tuxedo-Kamen,   
spilling him to the ground before he could move.  
  
"Easy, Husk !! I'm sure you misunderstood !" Jubilee marveled that Paige was   
not listening to her. She marveled more that she was having to be the calm-headed   
referee. Usually that was Paige's job. But that seemed to be yesterday's news as   
Paige wrestled with the well-dressed Oriental.  
  
"Watch it, Tuxedo Kamen-Sama! I'm coming!" Venus started wading into the fray.   
  
"I wouldn't do that young lady! You might get hurt!" Everett tried to restrain   
Venus' enthusiasm and momentum.  
  
Sailor Venus wasn't impressed. "VENUS METEOR SHOWER !"  
  
Streams of energy surrounded and attacked Everett and he quickly fell.  
  
"Synch!" Jubilee cried out in frustration. "Of all the stupid, idiotic,.."  
  
"Synch!!" Paige charged charge after the gold-fukued Senshi, only to stop as   
a single rose slit her arm and then another hit her thigh. Paige Guthrie fell   
down screaming in pain.  
  
"That DOES IT !!!" Jubilation Lee cried out. "You psychos are TOAST !!!"   
With arms outstretched, Jubilee sparked to life, the pyrotechnic show so   
intense as to temporarily blind Tuxedo-Kamen and Sailor Venus. It blinded   
them enough for Jubilee to get in the right combination of blows to take   
the two fighters down. She then heard a screech and turned just in time to   
see Artemis ready himself to jump.   
  
"Don't do it, kitty, or I'll forget I love animals." With a growl and a hiss   
Artemis backed down and leaped to Shingo.  
  
"Do you want any of this?" Julibee warned.  
  
"All I want is to help my sister", Shingo said.  
  
"That's the first bit of sanity I've heard tonight. Come on. Let's get everyone   
back to the school."  
  
"Hold it !" Makoto cried out. "Nobody's going anywhere ! I don't know what's   
happening here, but I will not see my friends scorched ! JUPITER THUNDER DRAGON !!!"   
  
Lightning crackled around the tall Senshi, and combined in the writhing form   
of a dragon. The engeries released scattered Julibee and Shingo, and not without   
damage. Shingo had moved a little too slowly, and was knocked out cold.  
  
"Shingo !!!" Makoto cried. "What have I done? Oh, Usagi! I'm sorry! What have I   
done ?"  
  
"You have done quite enough, women !" Mako looked into the nighttime sky, trying   
to guage where the woman's voice had come from.   
  
"If that is how you fight beside your friends, then I shall NOT let you near my   
Kitten !!!"  
  
"What's this about a kitten? What are you talking about?" Makoto could just   
start to make out a silhouette against a blue-velvet sky. "I don't know who   
you are lady, but your friends just fried mine! And you say I can't do anything   
about it ?! JUPITER THUNDER DRAGON !!!"  
  
Jupiter's aim was true. And Storm dodged it easily. Then she dispersed the energy   
with a small funnel cloud. Storm then turned back to the Senshi.   
  
"You have caused enough trouble tonight."  
  
"Lady, you don't know what trouble is !" Jupiter glared.   
  
A strong wind knocked Jupiter's wind out of her, slamming her against a tree.  
  
"Are you alright, Jubilee ?" Ororo asked.  
  
"I'm OK ! How about the young man over ...?"  
  
"Shingo." He introduced himself. "Tsukino Shingo".  
  
"Jubilation Lee. Everyone calls me Jubilee. So, Shingo, any idea what this is   
about ?"  
  
"Trouble." Shingo said glumly. "Galactic trouble."  
  
Jubilee cursed under her panting breath.  
  
------------------------------------------------  
  
Haruka and Michiru were pretty much out of town by the time they made contact.  
  
"Are you the Senshi lookin' f'r Xavier's school ?" Sabretooth spoke up.  
  
"And if we are?" asked Haruka.  
  
"I'm afraid you're heading in the wrong direction, ladies", Mystique replied.   
"May we help you ?"  
  
"Yes you can." Michiru said coolly. "You can take us there- then get out of our   
way."  
  
"Such manners !" Sabretooth said. "Someone needs to take you over their knee,   
Skirt ! And if your 'boy' friend", he thumbed over to Haruka, "won't do it,   
looks like it's up to me !"  
  
"Do not touch her, Gaijin!" Haruka warned.  
  
"Hoooooooooooweeeeeeeeeeeeeeeee ! It talks !" Sabretooth taunted.  
  
"I do more than talk, Gaijin! URANUS EARTH ... ***woof!!!***"  
  
"Hush it, girlie! A very nice girl I know needs you in one piece !"  
  
"Victor," Mystique said, "you're having too much fun."  
  
"Fun ? FUN ?!!" Michiru screamed. "I'll show you fun."  
  
Before Mystique could grab hold of her, Michiru was ready.  
  
"NEPTUNE AQUA ..."  
  
Sailor Neptune disappeared in a puff of brimstone, to rematerialize seven   
stories straight up.  
  
"I'm ... sorry... to do this... Fraulein !" Kurt apologized as he gasped. "But...   
they are... the only blood-family ... I ...."  
  
Kurt passed out before he could teleport them safely down.  
  
"Kurt !" Mystique screamed as she saw her son plummet to earth.  
  
Rogue sped to catch her half-brother. "Nights like this'll get us killed" she   
thought aloud.  
  
"Mama, Victor, what are you tryin' t' do ?" Rogue asked as she brought   
Nightcrawler and Neptune back to earth.  
  
"We were bringing in these two Senshi." Mystique said.  
  
"An' just how did the X-Men ever get saddled with you two, again?" Rogue asked   
for what seemed the thousandth time.  
  
"This is our probation." Mystique grinned.  
  
Rogue sighed. "Well, your probation is killin' Kurt an' me."  
  
------------------------------------------------  
  
Gambit was facing down his opponent - as only Gambit would.  
  
"Wha' the hell is dat?"  
  
"It's a glaive", said Sailor Saturn.  
  
"A glaive. An' you are ?"  
  
"Tomoe Hotaru."  
  
"Well, now, Tomoe Hotaru, jis' put down dat glaive an' we can talk."  
  
"Don't make me use this !" Hotaru pleaded.  
  
"I wouldn' t'ink of it. It jis' Gambit never been caught by a Goth-chic before."  
  
Hotaru started to cry.  
  
"I ... am... not... GOTH !!! "  
  
"OK ! OK ! Gambit sorry he call you dat."  
  
"Don't push her, Cajun ", Wolverine advised.  
  
"Don' worry, Wolverine." Gambit cradled Hotaru in his arms. "Gambit push nothin'." Gambit gently held the Senshi. "You sleep mon chere petit."  
  
"What about you Setsuma-san?" Wolverine pointed to Sailor Pluto.   
  
"We are here because of the Shi'ar".  
  
"That we figured", said Wolverine. "I meant Hotaru."  
  
"She's ... a friend, Logan-sama" Setsuna averted her eyes from Wolverine's gaze.  
  
"Yeah", said Wolverine. "You're awfully protective of a friend. You sure it's nothin' more personal ?"  
  
Setsuna turned away.  
  
"Don' push it, mon frer." Gambit said.  
  
"I ain't pushin', Cajun", Wolverine replied. "Let's head home." Wolverine gently   
led Setsuna away. Gambit then scooped Sailor Saturn in his arms.  
  
  
"Hey!" Gambit looked around him. "Where dat glaive? Hah?"  
  
"Do not worry, Remy LeBueax !" Sailor Pluto said. "The glaive will be here when   
needed."  
  
--------------------------------------------  
  
"Are you sure this is the right place, Usagi?" Luna asked.  
  
"I'm sure, Luna. I just don't know how." Usagi said. " I just feel like I'm being   
drawn here."  
  
"Well- just be careful, Usagi."  
  
"I'll try to be, Luna".  
  
Usagi knocked at the door. And knocked again, and again.  
  
"Maybe it's the wrong place", Luna said.  
  
"Maybe it is, Luna. But I don't think so. I'm not psychic like Rei, but I have a feeling about this place."  
  
"I hope you're right, Usagi. It's a long walk back to the road."  
  
"I know, Luna"  
  
Usagi was about to knock again when the door was opened.  
  
"Hello." The Brunette who answered the door said. " Tsukino Usagi, I presume ?"  
  
"I am, and you are Kathryn Pryde ?"  
  
"I am," said Kathryn, "Come on in. We have much to discuss."  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  



	4. Default Chapter Title

A fan-fiction Sailormoon/ X-Men crossover.  
  
BIRD HUNT  
  
Disclaimer : none of the characters in this fan-fiction are mine   
but one ( Read note in Chapter 2). The Sailor Senshi,   
Tuxedo Kamen, Queen Serenity, Queen Beryl, Queen Metallia,   
Luna, Artimis, Chibi-Usa (Chiba Usagi) and Tsukino Shingo   
are the copyrighted property of Takeuchi Naoko.   
  
The X-MEN, GENERATION-X, EXCALIBUR, the Starjammers ,   
Shi`ar Empire, and the Watcher are all copywrited property of   
Marvel Comics.  
  
NOTE: Take notice of the introduction of Chibi Usa in this   
Chapter. In Takeuchi-san's stories, Chibi-Usa travels through   
time with outside help. Not here. I've transformed Chiba Usagi   
(Chibi-Usa) into a mutant time-teleporter , ala "MAJIK"   
in the Marvel NEW MUTANTS Comic. As such, she needs no outside   
help to teleport, although she does need to concentrate. As   
Chibi-Usa should be around 16 when she appears, I picture her as   
she appeared as the Black Lady, albeit in pink.  
  
For The Record: I was asked after a previous fanfiction where   
I used ChibiUsa this way, someone later why ChibiUsa would just   
ot have taken over the rule of Crystal Tokyo if she could travel   
through time this easily. My answer is simple, she has the power   
of time-travel, but she still had to be trained in how to use it   
effectively. Her teacher was Meiou Setsuna- Sailor Pluto. And   
since Sailor Pluto has a taboo against messing with the timestream,   
why should her student learn to do differently ?  
  
DESTROY  
  
Tsukino Usagi felt a little uneasy as she and Luna were led   
through the mansion. Kathryn knew why, too.  
  
"It feels like we're being watched", Usagi commented.  
  
"We are", said Shodowcat. " I'm sorry about that," she said   
apologetically, "it's just that my friends are worried about me."  
  
"I know the feeling !" Usagi said. "Believe me."  
  
"I know." Kathryn said to Usagi. They got to the kitchen. "Can I   
fix you or Luna anything ?" Kathryn ofered.  
  
"Well, I AM a LITTLE hungry." Usagi said.  
  
A few quick pancakes and a building of a fruit bowl later, Kate   
was pouring coffee for herself and Usagi.   
  
"Can I get anything for you, Luna ?", Kate asked.   
  
"No, thank y..." Luna then cut herself off. She just looked at   
Kathryn. Kathryn showed a hint of a smile.   
  
"How did you know I could talk ?"  
  
"Probably the same way we know each other without having met",   
Usagi said between pieces of fruit and coffee.   
  
"Mmmmmmmmmmmm ! There's chocolate in this coffee !"  
  
"It's Kella's favorite drink", Kathryn said.  
  
"Kella ?" Usagi and Luna asked as one.  
  
"You'll meet her later." Kate added, "She and her brothers   
are looking for the rest of the Senshi."  
  
"Ut Oh...", Usagi said.  
  
"What's the matter, Usagi ?" Luna asked with concern.  
  
"I just got a bad feeling", Usagi answered.  
  
"So, Kathryn", Usagi switched her train of thought a bit,   
"What can you tell me about the Shi'ar ?"  
  
"What do you want to know ?" Kathryn asked. "I'm no Shi'ar   
historian, but I like to know a little about who the X-Men get   
involved with. For the record, their galactic Empire is thousands   
of years old, judging from the number of times Shi'ar expeditons   
have ventured to earth. The current Shi'ar house has ruled for   
about a thousand years, and their current ruler is the Empress   
Lilandra. She seized the throne from her insane brother, D'ken."  
  
Usagi stopped to think between bites of pancake and raspberry jam.   
"You said the Shi'ar have been coming here for thousands of years?   
Did anything happen to pique their interest about a thousand years   
ago?"  
  
Kate sat sipping her coffee. "As a matter of fact," she said,   
"interest in Earth did increase a thousand years ago. It was about   
the time the new house rose to power. Could that be what the dreams   
are about ? Could the Shi'ar be planning something ? They were   
promised the Earth as a spoil of war." Kathryn then added, to answer   
Usagi's and Luna's quizzical looks. "So I've been told recently. The   
Shi'ar were stopped only by the intersession of the Moon's Queen   
Serenity."  
  
"My mother", Usagi slowly nodded.  
  
"Your mother ?!?!" Shadowcat's jaw dropped. "But - You CAN'T be that   
old ! Can you ?"  
  
"Amazing what resurrections can do for you", said Usagi. A bit too   
sadly, Kathryn thought.  
  
After a few more minutes of talking and eating (or was it probing   
and eating ? Shadowcat thought to herself), Shadowcat sensed tensions   
easing a bit. Was it just her, or did Usagi seem glad to open up ?   
It seemed she and Usagi needed to let loose of the same pressures.   
These dreams were obviously putting a strain on them both.  
  
"I needed this." Usagi said, echoing Kathryn's thoughts.  
  
"Good ! Maybe world won't go to Hell !"   
  
Usagi turned around to see who it was that spoke-and stared. It was   
rare enough to meet a talking cat, but here was a six-foot-tall cat!   
And it looked Persian.  
  
"Harvey ?" Usagi said in a daze.  
  
"Nope!" smiled the feline. "You Harvey. Me Kella."  
  
"Uh.. yeah. Right." Usagi nodded slowly.  
  
"Usagi," Kate made introductions, "I'd like you to meet Kella Summers.   
Kella, this is Tsukino Usagi."  
  
"Hello ... Kella", Usagi finally said, regaining her composure.  
  
Kella bowed very gracefully. "Kella greatly honored, your Highness !"  
  
Usagi was still recovering from being recognized as a princess when   
the casualties started filtering in.  
  
"Ami ! Rei !" Usagi looked at the Senshi. "What happened to them ?"  
  
"Look like they meet Siberian Tiger !" Kella quipped.  
  
"Siberian ...?" Usagi gasped.  
  
"Now, Kella ! No need to scare our guest ! Nyet, Sailor Senshi."   
Collosus said. "Your comrades just ran into me and knocked the wind   
out of themselves."  
  
"Serves the little hobgoblins right." Wisdom commented.  
  
"Now, Pete," Kated chided gently, "they couldn't have been.." Her   
words stuck in her throat. "What happened ?"  
  
"These two lovely witches," he pointed to Mercury and Mars, "left   
their calling cards. The long-haired harpy tried to fry us, then her   
partner tried her best to freeze us !" He added with an approving   
smile and nod, "They almost succeeded, too ! British Intel would love   
this pair."  
  
"Don't mention the Brits!" Jubilee yelled between rows of precise   
curses. "We ran into that maniac Sailor Venus! And I don't know who's   
worse, her or her psycho-partner with the roses !"   
  
"Tuxedo-Kamen?" Usagi asked. Then when Tuxedo-Kamen walked in the   
mansion still dazed she gasped. "Mamoru!"  
  
"He got lucky", Jubilee said. " If Husk hadn't been able to tear out   
of her injuries, he would've gotten more than a few lumps... Oh !"   
Jubilee suddenly realized their visitor. "You must be Tsukino Usagi!   
Shingo's told me about you. "  
  
"Shingo ?" Usagi ran to the front door. "Shingo!!" She threw her arms   
protectively around her little brother.  
  
"I am.. alright, Usagi." His unsteadiness belied the fact that Shingo   
was not alright.  
  
"What happened, Shingo ?" Usagi asked her brother.  
  
"I killed him- I killed him- I killed him", a stunned Makoto kept   
repeating. "I killed.."  
  
"I'm alive, Makoto", Shingo said as he held her.  
  
Seeing Shingo alive, Makoto broke down for the second time that day.  
  
"What HAPPENED ? !!!" Usagi demanded.  
  
"The Senshi does not know how to handle the elements" Storm said.  
  
"This is turnin' into a turkey-shoot !" Sabretooth laughed. "An' we   
got two more trophies !" He then dropped Sailors Uranus and Neptune   
unceremoniously on the floor.  
  
"Ah wish ya wouldn't put it like that, Sabretooth," Rogue said,   
"'specially when the trophies coulda been us!"  
  
"Das ist correct, meine Swester" Kurt said as he leaned on Mystique.  
  
"Kurt ? Mystique ?" Kathryn rushed to check the damage.  
  
"Watch out ! Comin' T'rough !" Gambit announced. "Anyone got a spare   
lap while Uncle Gambit find a bite to eat?"  
  
"Who do you have here, Gambit ?" Storm asked.  
  
"Ororo Monroe, I'd like you t' meet Miss Tomoe Hotaru. Wolverine got   
her travelin' companion."  
  
"Make way ! Tired lady coming through !" Wolverine called out to   
clear a path as he half-carried Sailor Pluto into the mansion.   
He presented himself to a very-worried Shadowcat. "Boss-lady , this   
is Meiou Satsuna. Satsuna , this is Kathryn Pryde. The little girl   
the Cajun brought in is Tomoe Hotaru."  
  
Kathryn bowed to The weary Senshi. "Greetings, Satsuna-san.".  
  
"Greetings, Kathryn-sama", Satsuna said gathering herself. The journey   
had been short, Satsuna realized, but somehow tiring.   
  
"Is Hotaru alright?"  
  
"She be well, mon ami !" Gambit called out. "She in good hands. Gambit  
leave her with a friend while he hunt for somet'in' for her to eat !   
But now Gambit back !"   
  
"Oh ! What happened?" Sailor Mercury moaned. " It feels like I hit a   
stone wall."  
  
"Don't whisper so loud, Mercury !" Mars cried. "My ears ars still   
ringing. What was that about a wall ?"  
  
"A steel wall would be a more accurate discription", said Collasus.   
"I am glad to see you are awake and unhurt".  
  
"I agree with 'awake'", said the Priestess.  
  
"Well, now ! Hello, again, pyro !" Chimed Wisdom, just before he caught   
Shadowcat's reproving glance.  
  
"Look who's talking", Mars said glumly.  
  
"Well, you started it !" Wisdom shot back. "Brainless cow ! Jumping   
to.."  
  
"I started it ?!!" Mars said defensively.  
  
"Well," Mercury said apologetically, "you did fire first."  
  
  
Shadowcat and Usagi started to look after Sailors Mars and Mercury   
when a man's voice suddenly rang out.  
  
"You stay away from her !!!"  
  
A rose suddenly embedded itself in the wall behind Shadowcat.  
  
"What the ... ?" Shadowcat exclaimed.  
  
"I said," Tuxedo-Kamen stood up, "Stay away from Usagi !"  
  
"Jackel !" Stormed cried out. "Harm my Kitten, and by all that I   
consider holy..."  
  
"RAAAAAAAOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOWWWWWWWWWRRRRRRRRRRRLLLLLLLL !!!!"  
  
"What the... ?" Tuxedo-Kamen turned in time to see a greatsword drawn   
by a cat-person.  
  
"CAPE-BOY ! Don't know how you turn rose into knife. Don't care!" Kella   
continued, "But, ME hang scalp from BED for what you just try!"  
  
"Kella ! Don't!" Shadowcat tried to get her friend to lay down the sword-   
only to begrabbed by Sailor Neptune and spun around and thrown towards the   
wall. Kathryn phased into the closet.  
  
Tuxedo-Kamen threw a handful of roses at Kella, who deftly scattered them   
by circling her greatsword. "Cape-boy can throw roses rest of his LIFE !   
Won't stop me !" Kella smoothly brought the grip down, intending to hammer   
it into the tuxedoed-warrior's head. But Tuxedo-Kamen backed away.  
  
"Cape-boy remind me of someone!" Kella said darkly.  
  
"An old boyfriend ?" Mamoru asked jokingly.  
  
"No!" Kella snapped. " Big, fat, dumb Shi'ar prison-guard! Send Cape-boy   
to meet him !" Mamoru dodged the sword. Barely.  
  
"Turkey-in-Tux soon be Turkey-on-STICK!!!" Kella screamed.   
  
Mamoru somehow parried thw sword with his cane.  
  
"Masked man not get away THAT easy." Kella growled. Using the sword, she   
pole-vaulted over Mamoru. She met him with the sword-tip.   
  
"Give reason why I shouldn't spill Cape-boy's brains all over floor!",   
Kella said as she raised the blade.  
  
"The Shi'ar?" Tuxedo-Kamen said haltingly.  
  
Kella slowly lowered the sword. "Cape-boy not so stupid. Just earned stay."  
  
"Thanks.." panted Mamoru, "for the reprieve."  
  
"No reprieve ! Just stay !" Kella warned. "Need to know where Cape-Turkey   
fit in puzzle."  
  
"I am worried, Gambit." Hotaru looked into the Cajun's eyes. "Things are   
going badly!"   
  
"Yeah. T'ings seem bad, cher !" Gambit grinned. "But t'ings ain' over, no!   
Jus' wait fo' Shadowcat to reappear ! She seem t' get your leader's trust.   
I t'ink she come back an' get it again ! T'ings work out !" He hugged   
the little Senshi to reassure her.   
  
"Are you sure ?" Setsuna whispered.  
  
Wolverine held the time-gate guard softly. "Kate can do it," he said, "all   
she needs is a chance."  
  
---  
  
Shadowcat felt a tiny swisp of wind stir in the closet behind her as she   
was about to reenter the room. Quickly, she turned around and turned on   
the light just in time to see a pink-haired version of Usagi emerge from   
a hole in the wall.   
  
"ChibiMoon Time-Torii Close !" the lady-in-pink whispered. As silently as   
it appeared, the portal closed.  
  
"Hello, Aunt Kate !" The pink one said. "I'm glad to see I'm right on time."  
  
"'Aunt Kate' ?" Shadowcat stammered. " 'Right on time'? Who are.. ? Wait   
a minute ! Are you related to ..?" Kate pointed to the pink ponytails.  
  
"Yeah. I'm Chiba Usagi, daughter of Chiba Mamoru and Tsukino Usagi. I go   
by Chibi-Usa. The Odangos," Usagi flipped at her hair, "is a bit of a   
family-trademark."  
  
"Yeah, I can see !" Kate smiled. "Well, Little-Usa ! If you're their   
daughter, then how... ?" Kate asked the question already figuring out the   
answer.  
  
"I'm a time-teleporter", Chibi-Usa smiled. "I remember you saying you've   
known a few."  
  
"Yeah," sighed Kate with a far-away look, remembering Illyana Rasputina.   
Majik. "I have. Oh! You said you remember me saying so! Ah! 'Aunt Kate'!"   
Kathryn nervously started composing herself. She was always a bit jumpy   
about peering into the future.  
  
Then Kate remembered the present and peered out into the room. Sailors   
Mercury, Mars, Jupiter, and Venus surounded the Princess in a defensive   
ring. The other Senshi were scattered around the room. And, worse,  
Sailors Neptune and Uranus were guarding the closet door. Kathryn swore   
to herself, low enough she hoped so Chibi-Usa would not hear her.  
  
"I need to talk to your Mom again, to defuse this crisis." Kathryn said.   
"I don't want to make the Shi'ar's job any easier. But your other 'Aunts'   
are going to be tough getting past. Especially the two sentries at the   
door. If I can just talk to Usagi, then- maybe- I can calm my people.   
Maybe."  
  
"Well," Chibi-Usa said, "maybe I can help you there a little. Aunts Rei,   
Makoto, and Minako- Sailors Mars, Jupiter, and Venus- tend to have short-  
fuses when they first enter a fight. Especially when they think Mom's in   
danger. But Aunt Ami- Sailor Mercury- tends to keep her cool in a battle.   
She's the best when thinking out a fight. If you can't get directly to   
Mom, get to her. I gotta go now."  
  
"OK!" Kathryn said. "Thanks for the help. I'll see if I can't use it. I'll   
try my best."  
  
"I know you will !" Chibi-Usa reassured her. "Give Aunt Kella my love !  
Chibi Moon Time Torii Future !"  
  
A small breeze heralded the opening of a time portal. Chibi-Usa started to   
go through it when she turned around. She hugged Kate lightly.  
  
"Shalom, Rabbi."  
  
Chibi-Usa then disappeared, along with the time-portal.  
  
Kathryn turned off the closet-light. Then she whispered a prayer and phased   
through the door.  
  
---  
  
"Pardon me, ladies", Kathryn said after she passed through a stunned Uranus   
and Neptune. Kate looked around. Hotaru and Satsuna and Wolverine and Gambit   
were off to the side and quiet. "That is a good sign", She thought. And   
Hotaru actually seemed to be smiling! and starting to laugh, even!   
  
Then she turned to the center of the room- Usagi was surrounded by Mercury   
and Mars and Jupiter and Venus in a defensive circle, with Shingo and Mamoru   
off to the left.   
  
Was Kella facing off Mamoru with that greatsword of hers ?   
  
"Mercury !" Kathryn shocked the combatants with the tone of her voice- low   
but authoritative. "Look at me!" Best to draw the Senshi's attention to her,   
Shadowcat thought.  
  
"Yes ?" Sailor Mercury said slowly, as if trying to figure why the X-Man   
would single her out.   
  
"Mercury ?" Shadodowcat slowed her step and raised her voice so everyone   
could hear. "I need to speak to Usagi."  
  
Mercury suddenly lost any train of thought she was trying to form. She   
suddenly felt the eyes in the room turn to her.  
  
"Y-y-you may ... speak to her freely ... any time." Mercury felt suddenly   
drawn to the brown-haired girl. It was as if a command had been given.  
  
"No. I can't," said Shadowcat, "not without your permission."  
  
"My ... permission ?" The two words were a lightning rod to the blue-haired   
Senshi. She began to understand what Shadowcat meant. "What do you want me   
to do."  
  
"Ami Mizuno," Shadowcat said slowly, "I am Kathryn Pryde. Examine me. Test   
Me." Then Kathryn added, "You might want to turn off the computers. Don't   
want them short-circuiting."  
  
Ami turned off the computers. She suddenly found herself helpless and asking   
for guidence. Then she noticed the Star-of-David around Shadowcat's neck.   
  
Ami did not remember the minutes it took her to pray, or even what she exactly   
asked for. The next thing she know, she was noticing the little things about   
Kate: Her eyes- how steady they were ! How unafraid ! Her breathing- calm,   
with no fighting to keep it under control. Even her pulse was normal.  
  
"Rei ! Makoto ! Minako ! We can trust her !"  
  
"Arigatou, Mizuno-Sama !" Kathryn bowed. "Kella!" Kathryn commanded "Sheathe   
your sword!"  
  
"Congratulations, Cape-boy !" Kella said. " You just win reprieve." She laid   
the sword up against the wall.  
  
"I am glad that's over with !" Luna said.  
  
"You said it." Artemis agreed.  
  
"REEEEEEEEEEEEEOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOWWWWWW !!! "  
  
Kella jumped back into her chair.  
  
"Did they ... just talk ?" Kella asked.  
  
"That's a strange question from a cat-lady." Minako whispered.  
  
Luna cleared her throat. "Indeed we do !" she said clearly.  
  
Kella hopped down to the floor, on her hands and knees, to get a closer look   
at Luna and Artemis. She gasped in recognition.  
  
"What is it, Kella?" Shadowcat asked.  
  
"Yeah! What's got into you?" Artemis wondered.  
  
"Artemis !" Luna admonished. She then looked at Kella. "What is it, child ?"  
  
"Grandmother ? Grandfather ?" Kella addressed the Lunar cats.  
  
"NANI???" The two cats exclaimed.  
  
"Pardon Kella," Kella stood and bowed, "but mother's people tell stories of  
ancient ones, The Grandparents."  
  
"Your.. mother's people ?" Luna gasped.  
  
"Then," said Artemis, "you are ... ?"  
  
"Half- Mephistoid !" Kella Answered. "Dad Terran."  
  
"You're related to Artie and Luna ?" asked Minako. "You sure don't look like   
them !"  
  
"In thousand years, loose things." Kella explained. "Mephistiods loose   
abilitity to shift. Stuck in mid-form." Then she added ruefully, "Not all   
we lose."  
  
"What do you mean ?" Makoto asked.  
  
"She means they lost their freedom, Makoto," Usagi said, "To the Shi'ar".  
  
"Shall we start again, Usagi? No wars? Between us, anyway?" Kathryn asked.  
  
"I would hope so!" Usagi said.  
  
"Wait a minute !" Rei suddenly said in protest. "We were ready to kill each   
other a few minutes ago. And now we're FRIENDS? Don't take this wrong. I love   
it! But-only-what just happened ?"   
  
All eyes turned to Kate.  
  
"Well.. it IS strange that you came to me to be the peacekeeper." Ami agreed.  
  
"Well, prayer helped !" Said Kate. "Even after what Chibi-Usa said to me about   
you, I didn't quite know.."  
  
"Wait a minute!" Minako declared. "Did you say 'Chibi-Usa'?"   
  
"That's what she said you called her. Her real name's Chiba Usagi? Pink Odangoes   
up here ?" Kathryn pointed to her head.  
  
"About so big?" Usagi placed her hand low to the ground.  
  
"Try this big" , Kate leveled her hand with Usagi's forehead. "But she does have   
your face. Except for those red eyes."  
  
"Chibi-Usa", nodded Shingo.  
  
"She must have used a time-key to travel." Rei said.  
  
"I didn't see a key," said Shadowcat , "she just opened a portal on her own."  
  
"I wonder how she did that!" Mamoru puzzled.  
  
Kella looked up from the couch where she sat with Luna and Artemis.   
"Maybe Xavier have new student in future ?"  
  
" Maybe. But for now," said Kathryn, "we best move the Senshi in here. We're   
gonna be fighting together. We better live together, then."  
  
"Oh ! By the way!" Kate smiled. "'Aunt Kella' ? Chibi-Usa asked me to say 'Hi'."  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  



	5. Default Chapter Title

  
  
A fan-fiction Sailormoon/ X-Men crossover.  
  
BIRD HUNT  
  
Disclaimer : none of the characters in this fan-fiction are mine but   
Kella ( Read note in Chapter 2).   
  
The Sailor Senshi, Tuxedo Kamen,   
Queen Serenity, Queen Beryl, Queen Metallia, Luna, Artimis,   
Chibi-Usa (Chiba Usagi) and Tsukino Shingo are the copyrighted   
property of Takeuchi Naoko and Teio Animation.   
  
The X-MEN, GENERATION-X, EXCALIBUR, the Starjammers , Shi`ar Empire,   
and the Watcher are all copywrited property of Marvel Comics.   
  
In this chapter, there are more references to my last fan-fiction,   
THE EXECUTIONER'S DRUM.  
  
Also, There are song lyrics in this chapter. The songs in question   
were written by Lefty Frizzell ( "Everything Keep Coming Back" and   
"Mom and Dad's Waltze") and Henson Cargill. (" Skip A Rope").  
  
The reference to Dente's Inferno is a reference to UNCANNY X-MEN   
ANNUAL # 3, now probably considered An antique.  
  
Chapter five - The Calm.  
  
The Senshi could barely say "No" to Shadowcat's offer of room and board,   
especially after Sailor Mercury's diagnosis of their ability to trust Her.   
Sailor Mercury still marveled at that, although she felt strangely comfortable   
with her pronouncement. The reason to wonder was simple enough: No one had ever   
asked- no, told- her to mediate like that!  
  
Dinner was turning into an excellent affair, too! The chef-du-jour was turning   
out his best. Despite the jokes about Gambit trying to kill the X-Men's new-found   
friends, everyone was now complimenting the spice- master.  
  
"I can't eat anymore", Ami said after her third bowl of gumbo and accompanying   
French bread. Actually, she wondered where she had put it all ! She looked around   
at the rest of the table.   
  
Usagi was on her fourth bowl. But that wasn't unusual. She'd probably have a fifth   
and sixth! But it was delicious! And Ami was glad to see her friend's appetite,   
and spirits, rise again.   
  
But what really surprised Ami was how much Hotaru was eating! 'Where IS she putting   
it?' Ami wondered to herself, smiling. 'And do the X-Men have any bicarbonate-of-  
soda?'  
  
The Senshi had just moved their bags into the X-Mansion when Kate had them   
draw lots to divide the sleeping quarters. Shadowcat and Usagi wound up rooming   
together, followed by Ami and Jubilee, Rei and Kella, Mako and Monique, Minako   
and Pennance, Uranus and Paige, Neptune and Rahne, Hotaru and Rogue, Setsuna   
and Ororo, Mamoru and Everett, and Shingo and Kurt.  
  
"Who's for dessert ?" Gambit sang out from the kitchen. "A Rogue specialty!"   
Ami was about to decline when she took a sniff of what came out of the kitchen.  
  
"Peach cobbler!" Rogue announced proudly, "With ice cream for whoever wants it!"   
Something inside Ami melted along with the ice cream on the fresh cobbler. The way   
the X-Men felt for each other mirrored how the Senshi felt, especially for Usagi.   
Ami wiped away a tiny tear.  
  
"Are you alright, Ami ?" Jubilee asked.   
  
"Yes," Ami said, "just remembering something. I'll take some cobbler, please!   
With some ice cream ?"  
  
With dinner over, and the dining room and kitchen cleaned up (in record time,  
Jean Grey Summers thought), the Senshi and their friends were given a tour of the   
mansion, culminating in an explanation and workout in the Danger Room. After a   
short workout led by Shadowcat, Emma Frost and Sean Cassidy ran a modified Shi'ar   
attack-battle sequence. Emma and Sean were surprised at how well the Senshi did   
with the X-Men against the simulation. Then, the modifications were dropped, allowing   
for a full battle-scene to be run. After the sequence was over, Shadowcat ordered   
a workout to cool down and ran over the high- and low- points of the simulation-run.  
  
Emma Frost smiled at she watched Shadowcat.   
  
"What's on your mind, Emma ?" Sean asked.   
  
"I'm just remembering Kathryn !" Emma said softly. " When we first met, she was   
just another young girl in Deerfield that I was trying to get into the Massachusetts   
Acadamy. The Hellfire Club knew she was a mutant. So, we figured to use her as a   
pawn in our power games." Emma then smiled and shook her head. "She's no one's pawn   
now, Sean! In fact, reading Xavier's notes on her, I don't think she ever was!"   
  
Sean walked over and held Emma lightly.  
  
---------------------------------------------  
  
"I think ye're right," the Irishman whispered.  
  
"She's a special lady, isn't she ?" Jubilee asked. "Tsukino Usagi."  
  
"Yes she is !" Ami answered as she readied for bed. "She's the puzzle-key."  
  
"Sounds like Shadowcat", Jubilee said, picturing Kathryn as part of a Chinese   
puzzle, and giggling as she found herself working her fingers to unlock the imaginary   
cube. Jubilee smiled sadly, " I was never real good at those things." She sat the   
cube down. "Shadowcat's the sister I wish I had, the mom I lost.." Her voice trailed   
away. Jubilee brushed a tear away.  
  
"I'm sorry", Ami said apologetically. "I know what it's like to be alone.   
A bit. You asked if I was alright at dinner? Well, I wasn't."   
  
Ami looked straight at Jubilee. "What I saw tonight, what I see now, is the   
family I wish I had. My mom and dad are divorced. And I live with my mom. We're   
very close. But, sometimes, I feel we're so distant. And I hardly see my father.   
So, the Senshi are almost like a second family. Especially Usagi.  
  
"I know I'm not Usagi's best friend. I guess I'm too distant at times to be   
anybody's best friend. But Usagi is mine." Ami sighed. "When I was transferred to   
the school where I met Usagi, before I learned I was Senshi, I was a very lonely   
girl. I guess being different is like that." Jubilee nodded.  
  
"I have a genius I.Q., and most kids don't seem to make friends with a bookworm."  
  
"Or a firefly", Jubilee added.  
  
Ami nodded. "But, Usagi tried to make friends with me. The first kid who   
actually did. And.. two years ago," the blue-haired Senshi broke down "I almost   
lost her !"   
  
Jubilee moved closer and lightly held the trembling warrior.  
  
"What happened, Ami ?" Jubilee asked.  
  
"I was offered a chance to study abroad, a become a doctor like my mother,   
and, to make the dicision easier, I withdrew from the Senshi for awhile. Unfortunately,   
something happened to Usagi. We still don't know what. But, she needed our help.   
She needed MY help. And I wasn't there!" Ami began to cry.  
  
Jubilee could guess the rest.  
  
Ami continue softly. "Usagi tried to kill herself."  
  
Jubilee held on to Ami. "It wasn't your fault, Ami! You didn't know!"  
  
"But now I do !" Mercury swore. "I will not loose her now. I've died for her   
three times. And it will be four before I see her dead !"  
  
Jubilee pondered what Ami said as she rocked Ami to sleep and a Senshi's tears  
subsided. 'I remember Kate rocking me like this once or twice.' Jubilee thought.   
And smiled. 'The Boss-lady's rubbing off on me!'  
  
---  
  
"Rei alright?" Kella asked the Priestess.  
  
"Yes. No." Rei answered as she came out of her meditations. "Just trying to   
figure things out." She turned to Kella, trying to guage her. "You could have killed   
Mamoru tonight."  
  
"Would have, if not for Shadowcat !" Kella said. "But then, Cape-boy toss   
rose to kill! Shadowcat lucky she living-ghost. She'd be dead ghost! So would   
Cape-boy!"  
  
"What is she like? Kathryn?" Rei asked, watching the alien intently.  
  
"Kate? Best friend here!" Kella said. "First friend ever made on earth!"  
  
"She must be special!"  
  
"Kate is! Say she had trouble making friends once. If so, didn't last. She   
make friends with Usagi fast enough !"  
  
"Well," said Rei, "Usagi is easy to make friends with." Rei turned away when   
she said this.  
  
"Words say that," Kella noted, "face doesn't."  
  
"NANI???" The priestess snapped to attention.  
  
"Face say you and Usagi have to work to be friends."  
  
"Well," Rei fidgeted. "We- did- have problems at first. Usagi's a bit lazy..  
and klutzy.. and whiny.. and a bit of a crybaby.."  
  
"And ?" Kella prodded.   
  
"And- I didn't think she had what it took to be a leader", admitted Rei,   
"But, I was wrong! I learned that she WAS a leader ! Scratch that- IS a leader !   
We may have to kick her butt occasionally, but she can find the good in anyone   
and bring it out ! Hell - she's brought MY good qualities out ! And I'm NOT easy   
to get along with! " Rei turned away again. "Just ask my father."  
  
"Kate like that," Kella said. "Find good in anyone ! Make best come out of   
you you no even know there!"  
  
"She's a real leader, huh ?" Rei asked.  
  
"She find something in Mercury Mercury not know was there! Yep, She is! Won't   
admit it, though ! Not leader of any class here. But first one people come to with   
problem!"  
  
"Sounds like Usagi", smiled Rei.  
  
"Rei not get along with father ?" Kella asked. "Where's Mother?"  
  
"Dead" Rei said, the tears starting to fall.  
  
"Oh ! Kella sorry to ask, make Rei sad." Kella steadied the Priestess by   
the shoulders.  
  
"I feel like an orphan at times !" Rei cried. "And Usagi's so fragile. I'm   
going to lose her !"  
  
Kella began to softly sing:  
  
I guess I'll always be ashamed of the way I treated you  
  
I know I'll never be the same without the love of you  
  
I wish I had you back again, my heart's breaking in two  
  
Everything keeps coming back, everything but you.  
  
"Dad always sing that song. Like singer. Kella think his name Frizzell"  
  
"Will anything come back, Kella ?"  
  
Kella smiled. "We watch after Usagi- mean 'Rabbit', right ?- She come back.   
Rabbit be back in hutch safe. As for Father- maybe he come back, too ? Remember he   
got cub ?"   
  
Kella cradled Rei gently. And sang again :  
  
I walk for miles, cry or smile, for my momma and daddy,  
  
I want them, I want them to know  
  
How I feel, my love is real, for my momma and daddy,  
  
I want them to know I love them so.  
  
Kella looked out onto a starry nighttime sky-  
  
"I love them so." Kella chorused as a tiny tear fell from her eye.  
  
---   
  
Monique couldn't sleep. Makoto was nervously pacing the floor.   
  
"Are you nervous?" Monique asked.  
  
"Is it that obvious?" Makoto replied.  
  
"Yes."  
  
Makoto started shadow-boxing to replace the pacing.   
  
"This has nothing to do with the Danger Room workout." Monique observed.   
"There is something more." Makoto looked at her.  
  
"I need something to hit." Makoto said darkly. Monique slipped out of bed   
and stood up straight.  
  
"Take your best shot", the dusky Barber said.  
  
"OK, You asked for it", said Makoto. "But at least try to defend yourself."  
  
"Don't worry", Monique smiled.  
  
For the next hour- and- a- half, the bedroom filled to the sounds of thrown   
punches and kicks. Makoto was throwing solid, but Monique kept blocking.   
  
She didn't even try to dodge Makoto.  
  
"Why are you trying to kill yourself ?" Asked Monique in amazement as the   
last punches were thrown.  
  
"This.." Mako gasped "is for Usagi !" She finished with a kick straight to   
Monique's pelvis and two quick hits to the chest that, somehow, managed to   
double the Algerian and send her to the floor. "Where'd THAT come from ?"   
Monique asked, the surprise on her face bordering on shock.  
  
"Just remembering", Makoto said. She sat on the bed with a far-away look.   
"I've lived alone since my parents were killed in a plane crash. And- well-  
I guess I take my frustrations out a little too much on those around me   
since I don't have anyone to talk things out with. At least, that's why I   
was kicked out of every school I was in. And, my reputation gets around.   
But Usagi never cared about what others said about me. And she's always   
been there for me. For all of us." Mako sighed, "And I almost killed her".  
  
"What happened ?" asked Monique.  
  
"It was a couple of years ago. I was remembering my parents and a couple   
of friends and feeling really down. Unfortunately, Usagi was there. She..   
tried.. to cheer me up, but she only wound up sinking into the quicksand   
I was in. Anyway, I didn't hear from her for about three weeks. Then, one   
day I heard she'd tried to end her life. Can You believe it ? This bubbly   
girl, this gift of LIFE, blamed HERSELF for my problems! Anyway, as I ran   
to the hospital all I could see was the casket I'd put her in! Fortunately,   
she didn't die. But, ever since, I've promised myself if anything happened   
to her, I'd kill the things responsible!"  
  
Monique reached out to give Makoto a hug. She could not help but admire   
the tall Senshi.   
  
"If only my family were like the Senshi", Monique thought to herself.  
  
---  
  
  
Minako sat just staring out the window into the night sky. The moon shone it's   
silver light over the land, turning Westchester County into a dreamscape.   
Pennance sat beside her, studying the Senshi.  
  
"Artemis is asleep," Pennance said softly. "Maybe you should join him."   
  
"I will in a bit. It was lovely, once, the moon. From the stories Artemis and   
Luna tell." Minako said. Pennance nodded slowly.  
  
"I saw Usagi's mom, Queen Serenity, once," continued the Senshi, "or at least   
her spirit. Remembering her, I can see where Usagi gets her gentleness from.   
Usagi has the kindest heart of anyone I've ever met! Why does it have to be   
this way, Pennance? Why does Usagi have to fight? Why does she have to die?"  
  
Pennence thought on this herself. Many times before. Her Balkan home had been   
the scenes of much bloodletting. And each time it occurred, another cry came up   
for vengence. It is an old dance.  
  
"Whenever I see Usagi," Minako said, "I see the one I want to be ! Not the   
PRINCESS. But the PERSON I want to be! The loving person, the forgiving heart,   
the understanding eyes. Everyone kids her about being an airhead, but there's   
not one of us that doesn't shudder to think of what would happen without her   
here! And it almost happened. We almost lost her by taking her for granted! We   
thought she'd always be around when our lives blew up. We never thought she'd   
need help. And we almost lost her."  
  
"We thought, we hoped, the fighting was behing us. We should've known better.   
Now here we are, staring at the moon. It was Usagi's birthplace. A thousand   
years ago. And now it will probably be her grave." Minako started to weep.   
  
Pennance brushed the tears away gently with her fingers.  
  
The night suddenly felt very cold and forbidding.  
  
---  
  
"What are you doing ?" Haruka asked.  
  
"Reading", Paige answered. "It helps we relax."  
  
"Why would you need help relaxing ?" Haruka said.  
  
"Probably the same reason you do." Replied the Kentuckian. "We're still wound   
up too tight."  
  
"True", Haruka admitted. Then she added, "Sabertooth had too much fun catching   
us."  
  
"He can do that", Paige said. "He gives me the creeps."  
  
"Who is this 'Kathryn' that everyone demurs to ?" asked Haruka. "Is she your   
leader?"   
  
"Not really," Paige said, trying to gauge Haruka. "She's more an Upperclassman.   
She was here when my brother arrived. But Kate's the one that tries to help out   
when someone's in trouble. Sorta like Usagi, I take it ?"  
  
"The Princess is the Saviour !" Haruka added, "When we first met, I did not see   
her as such. In fact, I doubted she was even a fighter. And, yet, she is a   
fighter- and a lover, and a healer."   
  
Haruka reflected a bit. "How did your 'Kathryn' know to talk to the Princess   
Mercury as she did ? I know the Small-Lady spoke to her, but that still does   
not explain her words ! Had I been in her place, or had Michiru, I would have   
charged boldly to your leader and stated my case !"  
  
Paige thought a bit. That may have also been her approach, if the tables had   
been turned. " I don't know, honestly. Sometimes I wonder if any of us can   
understand the others, especially Kathryn."  
  
"I know this feeling. Although it is my duty to protect the princess, I do not   
understand her that well. But that is not my job. The only one I feel close   
enough to understand is Michiru."  
  
---  
  
Rahne was thinking about Kathryn that night, and of the allies the X- Men had   
found to help Kathryn. More immediately, The young Scotswoman was thinking of   
her bunkmate for the night.   
  
"The Lord surely sends strangers to touch our lives", Rahne thought. But,   
surely, she thought, none as strange as Kaioh Michiru.   
  
It wasn't so much that Michiru had said or done anything strange. In fact, it   
was just the opposite. Michiru hadn't spoken or done anything since everyone   
went to bed. Nothing, that is, but observe.  
  
"I am not used to this", Michiru finally said. "Nothing is getting done !"  
  
"And what our we s'posed t' do ?" Asked Rahne. "We know precious little of   
what's going on."  
  
"We know enough", said Michiru calmly.  
  
"Maybe you Senshi do," growled Rahne, "but we poor mortals don't ! And I, for   
one, dinna intend to leave my friends, my family, only-God-knows-where hurting   
or worse!" Rahne snapped this last part as she glared at Michiru. "If you   
thought out yuir situations more carefully, maybe the Princess Usagi would no'   
be in such dire straits!"  
  
"I... am sorry", Michiru said. "You are right, Miss Sinclaire. I do not claim   
to know strategy. I just go by the feelings and instincts of another." Michiru   
paused. " How are you tonight, my Haruka ?"  
  
"Och ! Haruka's yuir love, I take it." The young werewolf comprehended Michiru's   
tone.  
  
"Haruka holds my heart", Michiru smiled. "Does Rahne hold any in her heart ?"  
  
"Do I ? Nay. I'm still a wee bit young an' shy." Rahne blushed.  
  
"Not even Kathryn ?" asked Michiru.  
  
"Kathryn ? Och, no! We're - well - more than friends, but no' lovers! She is the   
big sister I never had. An' she been as a mother t' me, especially.. since ..."   
Rahne's voice trailed off as tears choked at her words.  
  
"Do not worry, Rahne!", Michiru said as she wrapped her arms protectively around   
Rahne. "Kathryn will be safe, as will Usagi."  
  
"I pray yuir right !" Rahne said through her tears.  
  
---  
  
Rogue watched as Hotaru started off to sleep. It did not seem an easy path to   
sleep. And Rogue somehow felt as though she could touch the loneliness in the   
child. Perhaps there was a kinship. The thought made Rogue shudder.  
  
It wasn't easy being alone. It was harder still to remembering it. Hotaru   
stirred and woke.  
  
"Mama!" The smallest Senshi cried. "Rogue-san !"  
  
"It's alright, Hotaru-chan!" Rogue said. "We're OK."  
  
"But for how long ?" Hotaru asked fearfully. Rogue instinctively cradled   
Hotaru, ignoring the fear of she and Hotaru touching. Hotaru wrapped   
herself around the southern belle. " I fear the coming fight." Hotaru wept.   
  
"Everything'll be alright, Hotaru", Rogue said, as much to assure herself as Hotaru. Something seemed to be missing. "From what Wolverine said, I think you Senshi could handle anything the Shi'ar can come up with !"  
  
"The Canadian is right, Rogue-san. But, it is not for me I fear, Rogue-san ! As   
Sailor Saturn, I know what I can do ! I fear it, but I will use the power if needed.   
It is for the Princess Usagi that I fear."  
  
"The Moon-Princess?" Rogue asked.  
  
"Hai. Two years ago, the Princess was faced with a problem she could not correct,   
although she tried to do so valiantly. In desperation at her failure, she attempted   
to take her own life."  
  
"Suicide ???" Rogue gasped, "Oh, my God !!! Well, obviously, things turned out   
alright!"  
  
"It was a near-thing, Rogue-san. The Inner Senshi and Chiba-san were to blame for   
their negligence at bringing the Princess to that point, and their execution was   
at hand."  
  
"Execution ?" Rogue asked.  
  
"By Setsuna and I", Hotaru answered. "Had Usagi not intervened on their behalf."  
  
"And ... now ?" Asked a stunned Rogue.  
  
"Now, she turns to meet an enemy in a battle she does not wish to fight. Nor does   
she wish others to fight, and die, for her. She has seen enough death. The last   
death she wishes to see is her own. And I feel lonely for her. And scared."  
  
Rogue held the child-warrior tightly, trying to comfort her.  
  
Outside, thunder rumbled over Westchester County.  
  
---  
  
Ororo and Setsuna sat watching the moon disappear behind a thundercloud.  
  
Both women pondered the near-future, and the not-so-distant past.  
  
Ororo felt a bit better as the now-offensive moon was hidden from view.  
  
"I cannot believe you would have killed the Senshi, Setsuna !" Ororo tried to   
piece together the puzzle she'd just been told. "Was their crime that worthy of   
destruction ?" She sat studying the Senshi before her.  
  
"It was the greatest of villainies", said Setsuna. "The breaking of an oath to   
one's friend, and one's Mistress." Said the Senshi. "Surely you remember Dante's   
Inferno ?" Ororo winced at the remembrance. Margali Szardos' version of Hell still   
gave her nightmares occasionally. " The treacherous, the breakers of oathes, have   
their own place in it."  
  
"I.. remember", Storm said weakly. " But, still ! The Senshi bore enough of a   
burden ! They knew their guilt ! Although an accident like this shows no guilt."  
  
"It was not enough that they know, Wind-rider. Nothing is put to right simply by   
acknowledging that something is simply broken. The cycle had to start anew."  
  
"But, then, why bring in Hotaru ?!" The African demanded. " You were obviously   
destined to be the judge ! But what part was she to play in this mad drama ? The   
executioner ???"  
  
"Most think that Hotaru's curse is destruction." Satsuna said, adding sadly, "As   
does Hotaru herself. Tis why she fears herself still. Tis why I stay by her."  
  
"What else is she ?" Ororo asked quietly.  
  
"With help, she is also rebirth."  
  
"With who's help, Setsuna ?" Ororo asked again.  
  
"Ask Kathryn", said Satsuna.  
  
Ororo eyed Setsuna closely. "And who ELSE is Hotaru, Satsuna ?"  
  
Pluto grew oddly silent.  
  
The moon reappeared.  
  
"I'm sorry about earlier tonight," Tuxedo-Kamen said to Everett, "we shouldn't have   
fought."  
  
"Don't mention it !" Everett replied. "It's forgotten. Besides, we didn't fight!"  
  
"Hai." Mamoru said. " But if I had not have attacked Paige, Minako would not have   
attacked you."  
  
"Maybe." Everett added, "I understand why you fought, though. Usagi's a special   
lady."  
  
"She is", Mamoru blushed. "And I understand why you fought !" he added. "Pryde-sama   
is special, too!"  
  
"That she is," said Everett. "When I came here, I started hearing stories, mainly   
from Jubilee ! She had been a member of the X-Men before coming to the freshman class.   
So, we were used to hearing her talk about how great they were. But when she talked   
about Shadowcat, I dunno, something in her changed. She became.. reverent, I   
guess.. and a bit circumspect. It's like she was talking about someone who saw right   
through her. When we finally met Miss Pryde, most of us were half-expecting a   
telepath !  
  
"And then we met her. I'd never met anyone like her besides my mom in my life ! She's   
a best friend, big sister, and mom rolled up in one body !" Everett had to laugh at   
that.  
  
"Sounds like Usagi", Mamoru smiled. "What you see is definitely not all you get !   
When I first met 'Odango-tama', I thought she was just a klutzy whiner! It was only   
later that I learned how caring and brave she actually is. That's when I learned she   
was the Princess I'd been searching for," then Mamoru's voice cracked, "and when I   
started hurting her." He continued talking to a stunned Everett.   
  
"It is amazing what brainwashing can do to a person. But Usagi never gave up on me!   
Even after I almost killed her, she never gave up ! Then, after she broke the   
brainwashing, I lost all memory of her. Perfect, huh ? Then I hurt her again. This   
time just through ignorance. And, that wasn't the last time."  
  
"But she stayed there by you and for you, Mamoru !" Everett said. "A lot of people   
wouldn't have."  
  
"Maybe it would've been better if she hadn't", added Mamoru. "If I can't be her   
lover, I should at least be her protector. Right ?" He laughed scornfully. "Some   
protector I've been ! I can't even protect her from me !" He turned to Everett.   
"I started taking Usagi for granted two years ago, when she needed my help! She   
was so depressed, she almost killed herself ! And, I STILL don't know how I became   
so fortunate I didn't LOSE her ! So, here I am, fighting to keep her alive." Mamoru   
hit the wall of the bedroom.  
  
"Damn it ! Usako doesn't deserve this !"  
  
---  
  
"Shingo ! Halten Sie !" Kurt advised, "You will not do Usagi any good wearing   
yourself out like this !"  
  
"Gomen nisai, Herr Wagner," Shingo apologized, "but I cannot help but think. To the   
Senshi, Usagi is leader. But, she is my sister! And I cannot stand to see her harmed   
while doing nothing !"  
  
"I completely understand, mein Freund", said the sympathetic German. "But you will   
not be able to help her by wearing yourself down here! Try to get some rest."  
  
"Kurt, when Usagi started having these dreams, I swore to myself my sister wouldn't   
go fighting this alone. I may have no powers, but I cannot- will not- abandon my   
sister!"  
  
"When the time comes," Kurt reassured the young man, "you will know what to do."  
  
---  
  
"They're worried about me, I can feel all the hurting." Usagi sighed as she readied for bed for the fifth time.  
  
"You're empathic ?" Kathryn asked.  
  
Usagi shrugged. " A bit. I guess. I dunno. They worry that this is like it was when I   
tried to kill myself."  
  
"Well ! It's not !" Kathryn said reassuringly. "You're not alone, Usagi-san. Everyone   
is standing here for you now !"  
  
"I know." Usagi stared out, then started crying. " They and you, standing beside me   
to fight.." Usagi then whispered through her tears, ".. and die ! I'm beginning to   
HATE the Moon !"  
  
Kathryn gently held Usagi. "Usagi, we can only do our best. And we will, when the   
time comes. You're really worried, aren't you ? Especially about Shingo."  
  
"He shouldn't be here !" Usagi cried. "He should be at home with mom and dad !"  
  
"And, I'll bet, if your mom and dad knew where you were, and what was about to   
happen, they'd say their place would be right here with you." Usagi nodded weakly.   
"As does your brother. He's more worried about his big sister than whether or not   
he lives through this. But he will live." Kathryn held onto a trembling Usagi a if   
the young mutant were a lifeline. "A few years back, I went to a Holocaust Convention  
to try to find out what happened to my grandfather's sister. He had made a promise   
to find her, but died before he could fulfil that promise. So, it fell to me to   
find ouut about her. I found out she'd died in the Warsaw Ghetto. But I heard from   
those who knew her of her strength and courage. She went about living in that Hell   
just trying to help others to live. An extra piece of bread, some extra soup. And   
it wasn't easy. Not under the eyes of the guards and dogs. But she did it ! She lived,   
in spite of the death ! God will give us what we most need when we most need it."  
  
"I hope so." Usagi said, and then asked "Where was Kella, I did not see her in the   
Danger Room."  
  
"And you won't !" Kathryn answered. "Not with all the Shi'ar technology in there !   
In fact, last year, when Kella first came here, she wouldn't set one foot in this   
house ! 'Smells like Shi'ar', she'd say. She didn't trust anyone here. Not that I   
blame her. We'd worked with the Starjammers before, and they were gracious hosts,   
but we were linked too heavily with the Shi'ar. Kella had little reason to trust   
anyone. But, I couldn't see her living on a strange planet all alone. So, I kept   
trying to be her friend. And I wouldn't take 'No' for a final answer." Kate amiled.  
I can be VERY hard-headed ! Eventually, she found she could trust me. We're been   
friends ever since !"  
  
"Great !" Usagi smiled. "But - how could you tell she trusted you ?"  
  
"Easy !" Kathryn said. " She bit me !"  
  
---  
  
The morning sun broke over the mansion 15 minutes before the breakfast yell.   
  
"Breakfast is ready! Breakfast is ready!" Kella cried in a voice her brothers   
always insisted was reminiscent of Paul Revere's warning cry to the minutemen.   
  
"She's our family- rooster", Alex would say with a grin. Often to an accompanying   
remark of someone making "cat and dumplings".  
  
Luna prepared herself to wake Serena up three or four times and turned to a   
surprisingly empty pillow.  
  
"Usagi ?" Luna called.   
  
"Over here, Luna", came a voice at the window. " I was up an hour ago", Usagi   
said, much to Luna's surprise and concern. " I haven't gotten that mush sleep   
lately." Luna jumped up on the window sill.  
  
"Another nightmare, Usagi?" Luna jumped upon Usagi's shoulders.  
  
"Iie, Luna. I just decided to greet the dawn." Usagi said. "The sun looks so friendly   
this morning."  
  
"Not like the moon ?" Luna asked.  
  
She had heard.   
  
"Oh ! I'm sorry, Luna !" Usagi cried, hugging Luna.  
  
"There's no need to apologize, Usagi ! I can't blame you for feeling as you do."   
Luna reassured her. "Too much has changed with our worlds." Luna trailed off   
in thought.  
  
"I know, Luna." Usagi said as she stroked the cat. " I just hope Mom understands."  
  
"If she's a mother, and not just Diety-Queen of the Moon, she'll understand" Kathryn   
said. "Tradition is one thing, destiny is another. But family should rise above them   
both. C'mon ! We better go to breakfast before Kella sends up a search-party !" All   
three then headed down to breakfast.  
  
"Usagi !" A startled Ami yelped. "You're up already ? I told Kella to wait thirty   
minutes before sending out a search party !" Ami then ducked out of the line-of-fire   
as Kella remarked about Jubilee and the need for search parties.  
  
"Hey, Usagi !" Rei called from the kitchen. "Grab a seat ! Hotcakes are coming up!" A minute later, a stack of buckwheat cakes were placed before Usagi. The blonde thanks Rei and then started demolishing the stack.  
  
"Hey ! Are there anymore of those ?" Everett called out as he, Mamoru, Kurt, and   
Shingo filed in from upstairs.  
  
"Kella's in the kitchen. There's enough" , Jubilee said.  
  
"Is that befor or after Typhoon Usagi ?", Mamoru quipped.  
  
"Oh, Mamo-kun !" Usagi laughed. Everyone took that as a good sign. "Sit down and   
eat!"  
  
"Where's Luna ?", Rei called out from the kitchen, "Her chicken's ready !" The   
feline trotted into the kitchen.  
  
After everyone had made it to the table, and finished the last of the hotcakes   
(a herculean task, Rei thought ),the talked turned to schedules. "I think we need   
a bit more practice", said Minako, "no telling what the Shi'ar will throw at us."   
Everyone nodded.  
  
"Can you handle entering the Danger-Room, Kella ?" Rei asked.  
  
"Will have to", said Kella.  
  
"Everyone needs to know the Shi'ar game plans", said Makoto.  
  
"A mute point", Kathryn spoke up suddenly. The room grew silent.  
  
"What do you mean, Shadowcat ?" Rahne asked slowly.  
  
"The Shi'ar are already here", answered Usagi. "The endgame starts now."  
  
As the room grew silent to take in what Shadowcat and Usagi had just said, Kella   
softly sang. The song echoed everyone's thoughts:  
  
Listen to the children while they play,  
  
Now ain't it kinda funny what the children say.  
  
Skip a rope.  
  
As if on cue, the X-Men, Senshi, Chiba Mamoru, and Tsukino Shingo were teleported   
to the Moon.  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  



	6. Bird-Hurt, Chapter 6, part 1

  
  
A fan-fiction Sailormoon/ X-Men crossover.  
  
BIRD HUNT  
  
Disclaimer : none of the characters in this fan-fiction are mine  
but one ( Read note in Chapter 2).   
  
The Sailor Senshi, Tuxedo Kamen, Queen Serenity, Queen Beryl,   
Queen Metallia, Luna, Artimis, Chibi-Usa (Chiba Usagi) and   
Tsukino Shingo are the copyrighted property of Takeuchi Naoko.   
  
The X-MEN, GENERATION-X, EXCALIBUR, the Starjammers , Shi`ar Empire,   
and the Watcher are all copywrited property of Marvel Comics.  
  
NOTE: Since I do not know if the X-Men's Rogue has even divulged   
her name, I'm giving her one. Say hello to "Drusilla."  
  
Chapter six- The Storm.  
  
A week ago their friends were starting to be terrorized by dreams.  
  
A day ago they were readying to meet each other.  
  
An hour ago they were eating breakfast.  
  
A minute ago they were getting ready for war.  
  
A second ago they were on earth.  
  
That was a lifetime ago.  
  
Now, Tsukino Usagi, Tsukino Shingo, Hino Rei, Mizuno Ami,   
Kino Makoto, Aino Minako, Chiba Mamoru, Tomoe Hotaru, Ten'ou Haruka,   
Kaioh Michiru, and Meiou Satsuna were on the moon.   
  
With them were their Lunar cat allies, Artemis and Luna, and their   
newly-made (and tested) friends: Shadowcat, Wolfsbane, Nightcrawler,   
Collosus, Pete Wisdom, Everett, Paige, Jubilee, Monique, Pennance,   
Wolverine, Storm, Gambit, Sabertooth, Mystique, Scott and Alex Summers,   
Jean Summers, Kella Summers, Emma Frost, and Sean Cassidy- the mutant-  
heroes.known to the outside world as the X-Men.  
  
Against (and around ) them were the forces of the Shi'ar Empire.  
  
"We're home, again." Usagi said glumly.  
  
"X-Men !" A voice Boomed. "I am Gladiator of the Shi'ar Imperial Guard !   
We were once allies! This is no concern of yours ! For the deep feelings of   
your teacher for our Majestrix - we would leave you in peace ! Go, now !"  
  
"Xavier sure know how to pick a girlfriend !" Gambit smiled.  
  
"Charlie always did have trouble with the ladies." Wolverine growled.   
"Lilandra's as screwy as her brother, D'Ken !"  
  
"The Royal House of Shi'ar was never known for their mental stability",   
observed Satsuma. This last comment brought a chuckle from Kella.  
  
"And here I thought the Summers clan held that proud distinction ?",   
Scott said.  
  
"Big brother," Kella answered, "our family history goes back, what,   
three-hundred years ? Shi'ar Royal-pains go back a thousand." Scott and Alex   
snickered at that.  
  
"What's so funny ?" Minako asked.  
  
"Gallows- humor, Minako-chan." Makoto said.  
  
Kathryn got up and spoke. "Gladiator ! I understand the Earth was part of   
a bargain to entice the Shi'ar into a war ! Well, the bargaining parties   
are dead, and the deal is off!" She tensed, awaiting a reply.  
  
"You know the Shi'ar WELL, Shadowcat ! Then you must also know this - the   
Shi'ar always remember their words. And keep them ! Can the X-Men say the   
same ?"  
  
"We gave our word honorably, thinking that the Majestrix would keep hers !"   
Scott Summers said. "The Majestrix failed to be as honorable ! And as Shadowcat   
said- all deals for the Earth are null and void !"  
  
A ball of plasma lit the lunar sky seconds befor it hit the moon, scattering   
the defenders.  
  
"Not have long to wait for Imperial answer !" Kella noted. "Only good quality   
of Guard !"  
  
She turned to Usagi and then bent over and bit her arm, drawing a tiny trickle   
of blood. Usagi winced.  
  
"Nani?" Usagi asked.   
  
"Blood bond," Kella told the Princess, "among Mother's people, only thing that   
break it is death !"  
  
"Thank you." Usagi hugged the Mephistoid. "It means a lot."  
  
"Hey !" Kella said. "Mama-Tigers gotta watch out for one another !"  
  
The Imperial Guard swiftly closed the gap between the forces. "Spread out !"   
Usagi shouted. "Moon Crystal POWER !" With these words, Tsukino Usagi vanished   
in blinding streams of energy.   
  
In her place stood Sailor Moon !  
  
"Mercury Star POWER !"  
  
"Mars Star POWER !"  
  
"Jupiter Star POWER !"  
  
"Venus Star POWER !"  
  
"Uranus Planet POWER !"  
  
"Neptune Planet POWER !"  
  
"Pluto Planet POWER !"  
  
Silently, Sailor Saturn appeared on the scene, glaive at the ready.  
  
"Shi'ar ! Show no mercy !" The call was answered by a stampede of intergalactic   
warriors.  
  
"I'll take these, thank you !" Shadowcat said as she sprinted through the   
Imperials, phasing as many weapons out of the Shi'ars ranks as she could before   
doubling back.  
  
"Butch do good work !" Kella said.  
  
"Thanks, Sundance !" Shadowcat said, handing Kella a blaster. "Now let's see   
what we can do against these Federales." The two girls started firing as they   
moved to better sniping positions, slowing a Shi'ar line as they moved.   
  
"Rahne ! Shingo !" Kathryn called out. "Care to help ?"   
  
The snipers made their way into a crater and up an adjacent rise.   
  
"OK, people !" Shadowcat ordered. "Make every blast count!"  
  
"Shi'ar!" Sailor Uranus called out. "You were warned! URANUS PLANET SHAKING!!!"   
The resultant quake from the energy sphere left only the most solid or fleetest   
of the Imperial army standing.  
  
As the quake subsided, Sailor Neptune pulled forth her Deep Aqua Mirror.   
  
"SUBMARINE REFLECTION !!!"  
  
A sudden wave of water, then another, crashed into the members of the Shi'ar   
armies from some unknown sea. Those who had not regained their footing disappeared   
into the fissures caused by the quake. The survivors of the quake were met by   
blaster-fire from the concealed marksmen. Those who fled the battle were met by   
the blistering fire of the advancing Shi'ar.   
  
"Hold it right there !" Sailor Jupiter shouted to Gladiator. "That's as far as you  
go !"  
  
"Bold words!" Answered the Captain of the Guard. " How do you plan to back them   
up ?"  
  
"Like this! JUPITER... THUNDER... DRAGON!"  
  
The energies of the Senshi were echoed by lightning and hurricane-winds as Storm   
joined in the attack.  
  
"Demon! Gladiator! Your Majestrix' evil has caused my Kitten pain !" Ororo roared   
as a lioness. " I will NOT have my kitten torn from me ! I lost her once. I drove   
a wedge between us. But, by all I hold dear- I WILL fight until my last BREATH for  
her !" Wind and lightning crackled from the African towards to offending Shi'ar.  
  
The Captain of the Guard just laughed as troops redirected the energies of the two  
warrior-woman back at themselves. Two charred bodies fell, one from a great height,   
to the lunar dust.   
  
For a second, all, even the Shi'ar, stood in silence. "Ororo!" Rahne whispered   
through her tears. All Kathryn could do was try to keep her eyes dry enough to   
see.  
  
Sailor Venus was the first one to react.  
  
"VENUS METEOR SHOWER !"  
  
The energies discharged from the heavens scattered the Shi'ar forces, allowing   
for skirmishes to break out all along the front line. The melees blurred the   
battlefield with Lunar dust.   
  
Minako, Pennance, and Monique charged into an invading party. Each warrior was   
ready to pay back the Shi'ar in kind for the blood just spilled. Venus' Love   
Chain energy created a pile of Shi'ar around her, as bodies were stunned,   
then dragged to their death. Pennance, with her razor-sharp skin, was busy   
peeling the Shi'ar armored troops like oranges as she discarded those inside   
like seeds. Monique was the least subtle of the three, tossing and beating her   
foes into submission.  
  
As reenforcements were moving in to fill the holes in the Shi'ar, Scott and Alex   
and Jean Summers were busy trying to thin them out. Jean's telepathy would scan   
the armies through the rising dust for Scott and Alex, who would proceed to blast   
those armies apart. Unfortunately, to problems arose quickly. The first was that   
some of the troops were telepathic "black holes", unable to be pinpointed, or even   
detected. The second problem was more dangerous. What tracks can be tracked.  
  
"We must protect the Princess !" Hotaru cried.  
  
"A good idea," agreed Wolverine. "Only, we're out in the open ! Shi'ar deposited   
us right where they wanted us! All of us seem scattered across half the moon."  
  
"Why don' tha' not surprise Gambit!" The Cajun smiled grimly. "Rogue, cher!   
You take Hotaru to cover! Me and Wolverine, we cover you!"  
  
"I'll stay to help you !" Setsuna answered.  
  
"No you won't !" Wolverine said.  
  
"Logan .."  
  
"'Tsuna, listen to me!" Wolverine said. "If we can't hold'em off, you and Rogue   
an' Hotaru may be the only ones left to hold off the Guard! Now, get!"   
  
As the women withdrew, the two men exchanged glances.   
  
"Here's where the fightin' starts, Cajun."  
  
"Den let da fun b'gin, Wolverine ." Gambit replied.  
  
"Where ya'll goin'?" Sabertooth yelled to Wolverine as he, Mystique, and Nightcrawler   
fought against a Shi'ar skirmish line.   
  
"Fighting a Rear-Guard action !" Wolverine yelled.  
  
"Don't suppose we could help each other?" Mystique grinned.  
  
"We sll aeem to be headed in the same direction, mein Freund." Nightcrawler observed.  
  
"Come on in, den !" Gambit answered. "Jis' don' forget t' keep firin'!" As if to   
illustrate the point, he tossed a couple of energized cards at a trooper readying   
to fire point blank at Mystique. The resultant explosion took out three other   
troopers nearby.  
  
"Danke, Gambit !" Mystique said.  
  
"Anytime, Mystique."  
  
From a rise on the valley floor, Everett, Tuxedo-Kamen, Jubilee, and Sailor   
Mercury could see the dust and hear the din that was moving to some odd ruins   
beside a lunar canyon. Checking through her visor, Mercury appraised the situation.   
  
"It's our people!" she said. "And they need our help !"  
  
"Can you blind the Shi'ar from hear, Mercury ?" Jubilee asked.  
  
"From HERE ?" Mercury asked. "Well, it's a pretty long stretch. I may only be   
able to dim their vision a little."  
  
Jubilee thought this out. " By how much?"  
  
"By half", Mercury replied.  
  
"That'll do !" Jubilee turned the Everett. "Ev ? I need you to synch with me."  
  
"What are you gonna do, Jubilee ?" Everett asked.  
  
"I'm gonna firecracker that whole area. Hopefully the sparklers will react with   
the fog to blind the Shi'ar, at least long enough for our side to get some distance."  
  
"What do you want me to do, Jubilee ?" Mamoru asked.  
  
"Get down to where we saw Usagi. She'll need your help." She turned again to Mercury.   
"Are you ready ?"  
  
"Just say the word."  
  
"You ready, Ev?"  
  
"Ready."  
  
Jubilee looked to the crater from where she heard the blaster-fire. "Hope I make   
you proud of me, boss-lady", she whispered.  
  
"OK, Mercury. Take it."  
  
"MERCURY ... BUBBLES ... BLAST !!!!"  
  
Automatically, Jubilee and Everett synched and Jubilee cut loose with a wide-ranging   
pyrotechnic field that further blinded the Shi'ar. Or so they hoped.   
  
As if on an unspoken cue, Kathryn, Kella, Rahne, and Shingo laid a field of   
blaster-fire into the fog bank.  
  
Mamoru moved steadily on to Usagi. Soon the tuxedoed-warrior was out of sight.  
  
A burst of plasma then hit the cliffs above Mercury, Jubilee, and Everett,   
causing an avelanche.  
  
Not far from the snipers' crater, Jean, Scott, and Alex Summers were still   
defending their portion of the lunar valley. Scott's optic blasts and Alex'   
cosmic jackhammering was having the desired effect on Shi'ar troops.   
Unfortunely, even Jean's telepathy could be blindsided. So it was that Oracle   
and Nightshade, two of the vaunted Imperial Guard, came up behind them. There   
was no warning, no chance for surrander, and lttile time to react. Blaster fire   
cut through the three X-Men. The assassination squad had done it's work well.  
  
Or so they thought. For, somehow, Jean had survived the first blast. She was   
too wrecked to offer resistance to the second round of fire, but not too weak   
to cry for help.  
  
"Jean !" Kella cried out. "Scott ! Alex !" Kella could see their deaths sharp   
in her mind. The tears would fall later. With the ease of a practiced markswoman,   
Kella picked up the long-range Shi'ar blaster-rifle and fired in the direction of   
her brothers and Jean. Oracle proved an easy target. But, it was only Jean's dying   
thoughts that guided her to Nightshade. The dark assassin went down.  
  
Now Kella could feel the release of her tears. And Kathryn's easing hand on her   
shoulder.  
  
  
Setsuma, Hotaru, and their X-Men allies came to a group of ageless ruins. Once   
inside, the fighters begane to take stock of their situation. Rogue gently lowered   
a weary Hotaru.   
  
"It'll be alright", Rogue said. Was she trying to reassure Saturn or herself? Rogue   
let her eyes adjust to the dimness. "What is this place?"  
  
"Feels familiar", Wolverine said. "I think I been here once."  
  
"You have, X-Man." The voice came from a shadowed hall.  
  
"Who are you?" Sabertooth demanded.  
  
"Careful, Victor", Mystique cautioned.  
  
"He is Uatu," answered Setsuna. "He is the Watcher."  
  
"Thought this place smelled familiar." Wolverine remarked. "Watcher ! How goes   
the battle ?"  
  
A scrying crystal pulsed at the Watcher's command. The scenes caused even Sabertooth   
and Wolverine to choke back tears. "Goodbye, Jubilee", Wolverine whispered.  
  
"Is there no hope ?" Gambit asked.  
  
"I am not to meddle in the affairs of time!" The Watcher said. " But you may see   
what shall come to pass." Once again the crystal pulsed to life.   
  
"Mein Gott !" Cried Nightcrawler. Mystique tried to speak, to cry, but she was   
in shock.  
  
"Well, mi cousines," said Gambit. " We best leave. The future calls."  
  
  



	7. Bird-Hunt, Chapter 6, part 2

  
  
A fan-fiction Sailormoon/ X-Men crossover.  
  
BIRD HUNT  
  
Disclaimer : none of the characters in this fan-fiction are mine  
but one ( Read note in Chapter 2).   
  
The Sailor Senshi, Tuxedo Kamen, Queen Serenity, Queen Beryl,   
Queen Metallia, Luna, Artimis, Chibi-Usa (Chiba Usagi) and   
Tsukino Shingo are the copyrighted property of Takeuchi Naoko.   
  
The X-MEN, GENERATION-X, EXCALIBUR, the Starjammers , Shi`ar Empire,   
and the Watcher are all copywrited property of Marvel Comics.  
  
NOTE: Since I do not know if the X-Men's Rogue has even divulged   
her name, I'm giving her one. Say hello to "Drusilla."  
  
Chapter 6, part 2- The Storm, part 2.  
  
  
  
Rei, Paige, Usagi, Mamoru, Wisdom, Collosus , Haruka, Michiru, the cats, Emma Frost,   
and Sean Cassidy stood in a circle facing the encroaching Shi'ar forces. The enemy  
could not encircle them, however, thanks to the sniper-fire from the crater. But   
the stand-off was not expected to last. And everyone knew it. Especially Usagi and  
Kathryn. The only question was when the final attack would come. They didn't have   
long to wait for it.  
  
A shockwave eminating from the Shi'ar ranks shook the Sailors and X-Men. The wave   
was not enough to fell them, but it was enough to distract them as they re-righted   
themselves. Then, two plasma balls scattered the circle and brought Usagi, Mamoru,   
and Paige low.   
  
"Usagi !" Shingo screamed as he leaped out of the crater in a run to his fallen   
sister. Shingo was quickly followed by Rahne, trying to cover Shingo as he ran   
forward.   
  
"Hell!" Kathryn muttered as she leaped from the ledge.   
  
"Been told to go there many times," added Kella. "At least Hole-in-Ground on Moon.   
Mom and Dad come visit brothers and me." Kate and Kella then watched in horror as   
a Shi'ar blaster hit Shingo fully in between the shoulderblades. Shingo's body was   
thrown into the lunar dust in front of Rahne.   
  
Rahne, Kate, and Kella answered for Shingo with blasters targeted on the enemy   
sniper.  
  
"Shingo!" Usagi screamed. She resumed driving the Shi'ar back where she could   
with her Moon Scepter Elimination, and managed to keep some attackers at bay.   
But they continued to close in. As she fought on, Usagi found herself growing   
wearier and wearier. 'Why don't they just end this now ?' she thought to herself   
as she fought back tears.  
  
As if in answer to her question, steams of fire shot down to claim three more   
defenders. Paige, Collosus, and Mamoru were charred where they had stood, with   
no time to scream.   
  
"Mamoru!" Usagi cried.  
  
"That bleeding TEARS it!", screamed Wisdom. "You do not touch my friends !"   
Hot knives were sprayed into the coming ranks of Shi'ar. Soon, the Englishmen was   
joined by another.  
  
"FIRE SOUL!"  
  
While mystic and mutant fire torched the advancing Shi'ar fighters, a Banshee   
scream could be heard over the starscape. The sonic energy stressed metalic   
battle-suits to the shattering point! As Sean pierced the lunar skies, Emma used   
her considerable mental powers to turn as many of the emeny as she could to so   
much brain pudding.   
  
Suddenly, the din was split by a commanding voice: "All resistance shall cease!   
So says the Majestrix Shi'ar!"  
  
"Slay the terrans as you wish! The Moon Princess is MINE!" Lilandra cried out.   
  
"Like Hell she is!" Rahne cried out as she swung her blaster around. " I will no'   
have a friend butchered by a bleeding tyrant !"  
  
Lilandra coolly raised the Imperial Staff, and beams of searing heat and light   
enveloped Rahne, Wisdom, and Sailor Mars. They were no more.  
  
Kate and Kella blasted away, mowing down Imperial forces but somehow missing the   
Majestrix.  
  
"Rahne !" Neptune cried out. "Uranus! Haruka !Arm Yourself! SUBMARINE..."  
  
Uranus followed suit. " WORLD SHAK..."  
  
Both Senshi fell to the staff of the Majestrix.   
  
Protecting Usagi, Kathryn and Kella moved closer into position, shooting into the   
Imperial troops. Most times, the shooting was point black. Lilandra raised her   
staff to deliver another blow.  
  
"Dead-o Scream." Although barely a whisper, Sailor Pluto's voice could be heard   
over the din on the plain. A ball of Energy redirected the energies of the Shi'ar.   
This was only a respite, Pluto knew. But any help she gave she knew would be   
greatly appreciated.   
  
As Kathryn and Kella steadied their rifles for more shooting, streams of fire   
seared the two snipers.   
  
"Kathryn! Kella!" Emma Frost screamed. It was to be her last mortal act, as fire   
from the Shi'ar line caught both her and Sean Cassidy.   
  
"Sorry.. I.. couldn't.. help.. anymore.. Usagi.. I..." With a last look to Sailor   
Moon, Shadowcat fell dead.  
  
"Me.. sorry.. Blood-bond broken.." Kella's voice slowly trailed off.  
  
"No..." Usagi sobbed.  
  
Sailor Pluto looked over the scene. "Dark Dome ..."   
  
A rifle shot ended the time-guardian's attack, and Kurt's life.  
  
Mystique screamed out. "Kurt !!!"  
  
Hotaru weakly cried, "Mama-san "  
  
Wolverine held the dying Setsuma. "My time.. is over." Meiou Setsuna was gone.   
  
"SILENCE WALL !" Sailor Saturn cried.  
  
Lilandra trained her staff on Tomoe Hotaru and fired, the energy was deflected   
back toward Lilandra. The Majestrix laughed.  
  
There was something chillingly familiar about that laugh. Usagi shivered.  
  
Sailor Saturn stood very still.  
  
"DEATH - REBORN - REVO... !"  
  
Saturn was instantly stuck by the energies of the Imperial Staff.  
  
Rogue cried out , "Hotaru !"  
  
With her last sparks of life, Hotaru reached to kiss Rogue. And, therefor,   
transferred who she was- all she ever was and would be- to Rogue. "You will know..",   
Hotaru said with her last breath, "what to do... Drusilla."  
  
When Rogue next spoke, it was with Hotaru's voice. " Remi! Logan! Mystique!   
Sabertooth! Around me." Rogue summoned the Silence Gleive.  
  
"DEATH REBORN ..."  
  
The next bolt from Lilandra's staff struck dead-center. There was no time to say   
Good-byes.  
  
Suddenly, there was a psychic scream as the heavens were lit by bird of cosmic fire.   
The Phoenix-force had arrived, summoned by the dying thoughts of it's one-time   
vessel, the X-Man Jean Grey. The Phoenix hovered over the battlefield as if deciding   
the next move in a round of Go. Suddenly, it swooped to the Shi'ar. "You will make  
your blood-payment now, Lilandra Niemani of the Shi'ar!"  
  
The Majestrix calmly held out a blood-red crystal and proceeded to smash it's   
delicate matrix. "We were prepared for your coming, Phoenix ! Behold the M'kraan   
Crystal, and its dark energies unleashed! If we can not claim this universe.. THAN  
NONE SHALL!!!!"  
  
The awesome power held within the crystal began to seep out and swirl. A negative   
universe was being born as riptides of energy whipped around the moon.   
  
"NO!" Usagi screamed through her tears. "No more death! PLEASE!!"  
  
Suddenly, the Phoenix slipped into the matrix to knit the energies containing the   
negative-universe back together. The love of its one-time vessel and of her friends   
still filled the Pheonix. Then the great celestial firebird was gone. As was the   
M'kraan crystal.  
  
"I have done thy bidding, Terran." The Pheonix seems to whisper from some void.   
"All will be well."  
  
"Now! It ends!" Lilandra looked to the lone senshi. " The Shi'ar can now possess   
what we were promised ! And," The Majestrix' one voice changed into three, " We   
shall have our VENGEANCE !"  
  
What had been the Majestrix Shi'ar laughed insanely. "YES ! Today, Daughter of   
Serenity, you shall wander the same dark roads as we. YES !!"  
  
"Beryl !" Usagi whispered. "And Metallia!"  
  
"YES !It is we! We, who were forced to wander the dark roads, found a kindred   
soul in the blood of the Shi'ar ! WE reminded the Majestrix of the bargain ! WE   
planted the visions in your sleep ! WE KNEW that the blood of Serenity would not   
rest until rights be wronged ! And WE will CACKLE and DANCE over your GRAVE !!!"  
  
Usagi looked at the remains of her friends and brother strewn over the lunar   
plain. And her heart and will broke.  
  
"But my blood is Terran !" She cried. "I am Tsukino Usagi ! The Moon Princess is   
no MORE!" Usagi broke down. "You killed her, along with whatever happiness she had."   
  
"We know you !" Howled the Shi'ar. "We know the blood that flows. We know the heart   
that beats! Now- Let that heart beat... NO MORE !! WE call forth the Imperial   
Silver Crystal ! BREAK !!"  
  
"NOT YET !" cried a voice behind Usagi. Usagi turmed, and gasped as she saw ... her own   
daughter !  
  
It was Chibi-Usa, though as tall as her mother, and with Usagi's old fire. Or was   
it just a spirit ? She came to her mother and gently supported her.   
  
"Chibi..usa !!" Usagi stuttered. "You should not be here !"  
  
"And where else should I be ?" Chiba Usagi asked. "My place is beside my mother!   
We can beat this monstrosity.. together."   
  
Chibi-Usa drew forth her Silver Crystal and Usagi's came forth. It shown as one   
bright jewel, united by two generations.   
  
Then, Usagi felt the presence of her friends: Ami and Rei, Mako and Minako, Hotaru   
and Setsuma, Haruka and Michiru. And Mamoru, And Shingo. And Luna and Artemis. And   
others: Kathryn, Kella, and Rahne; Scott, Alex, and Jean; Jubilee and Everett and   
Paige; Rogue and Kurt, Mystique and Sabertooth; Collosus and Wolverine, Emma and   
Sean and Wisdom. All of them reviving her, feeding her their hope, their freindship,   
their love. At last, Usagi found her voice.  
  
"All I wanted was to live in peace! And for my friends to live out their lives   
unharmed! But you did your best to shatter that dream! Well, now it's OVER! For I   
am Sailor Moon ! Champion of love and justice ! Of honor and friendship ! And in   
the name of the Moon ... I WILL PUNISH YOU !!!!"  
  
The Imperium Silver Crystal shone brightly like the sun as it washed over the entire   
battlefield. The waves tore at the Shi'ar until they were no more. Then, the Silver   
Crystal, it's energy spent... shattered.  
  
Usagi fell dead.  
  
Images swirled around Tsukino Usagi. What should have been. What could have been.   
What was. "Goodbye, Rei! Love Mamoru! Goodbye, Shingo! Make mom and dad happy!   
Goodbye, Usagi, my.. chibi ..."  
  
And Darkness fell....  



	8. Bird-Hunt, Chapter 7

  
  
A fan-fiction Sailormoon/ X-Men crossover.  
  
BIRD HUNT  
  
Disclaimer : none of the characters in this fan-fiction are mine  
but one ( Read note in Chapter 2).   
  
The Sailor Senshi, Tuxedo Kamen, Queen Serenity, Queen Beryl,   
Queen Metallia, Luna, Artimis, Chibi-Usa (Chiba Usagi) and   
Tsukino Shingo are the copyrighted property of Takeuchi Naoko.   
  
The X-MEN, GENERATION-X, EXCALIBUR, the Starjammers , Shi`ar Empire,   
and the Watcher are all copywrited property of Marvel Comics.  
  
NOTE: Since I do not know if the X-Men's Rogue has even divulged   
her name, I'm giving her one. Say hello to "Drusilla."  
  
Chapter seven- Salvage Operations.  
  
  
Darkness fell.. then lifted.  
  
Usagi awoke in a bed. More precisely, she awoke on a hospital bed.  
  
"Owwwwwww ! How did I get here ?" She asked no one in particular. Then she   
remembered the battle. And sat bolt-upright.  
  
"Patient should lay back down !" Snapped the.. doctor ?.. by the bed. Usagi   
guessed it was the doctor from thr tone it took. But she thought it looked more   
like a dragonfly- or a helocopter. Usagi couldn't tell which it looked more like.  
  
"Her Highness best get sleep !" chimed a familiar voice. "Sikorgski not known for   
bedside manner!"  
  
"Kella!" Usagi almost leapt out of bed.  
  
"Get patient back in bed !" Sikorgski ordered.  
  
"You heard my 'Grand-daughter' !" Luna chided kiddingly in her human-form.   
"Get some rest."   
  
She leaned over the kiss Usagi. "You seem fine," she whispered, "but we don't   
want to take any chances."  
  
"OK, 'Grandma' !" Usagi kidded. "But why are you in human-form, Luna ?"  
  
"Well," Luna said, " after receiving a clean bill of health, I noticed Dr. Sikorgski   
seemed a bit short-handed in the infermory, so we're helping out."  
  
"'We'?" Usagi asked.  
  
"'We' as in Artemis, myself, and..."  
  
"Hi, Mom !" Chibi-Usa smiled and waved.  
  
"Usa!!" Usagi cried out. "That WAS you back there on .."  
  
"Hai ! My place," Chiba Usagi said, "will always be with you."  
  
Usagi cried.  
  
"Everybody out!" Sikorgski said firmly. ""Visiting hours over!! Patients must rest!"  
  
"Would you mind turning down the volume, Usagi ?" Rei asked from the bed beside hers.   
"I'm trying to follow Doctor's orders !"   
  
"Sorry, Rei." Usagi blushed a smile. " I'll be quiet."  
  
"That's OK !" The Priestess got up and hugged Usagi. "It's good to have you back,  
Usagi", Rei whispered and kissed her.  
  
"Kella," Usagi said as gently as she could, "you were wrong about the blood-bond.   
Death doesn't break it."  
  
"Me know", said Kella with a soft smile. Then all went back to bed.  
  
Three hours later, after a thorough check-up from the Starjammer's doctor, the   
assembled Senshi and X-Men gathered on the ship's obversation deck.  
  
"Sorry for long wait," said Kella, "but Sikorgski want to be sure all alright.   
Shi'ar medical records not tell of many resurrections."  
  
"It be rare, alright, Kella!" Gambit agreed.  
  
"I dunno !" Makoto said. "After a couple of rounds, you kind of get used to it!"  
  
"You never get used to it", Usagi corrected her friend. Makoto held her   
gently. "It was a close thing. Part of me wanted to leave and never return."   
She turned to her daughter. ""Oh, Usa ! I'm so sorry ! I was almost ready to give   
up.. almost.." Usagi cried against her daughter.  
  
"Don't worry, Mama!" Usa reached out to cradle her mother protectively.   
"I understand."  
  
Then Usagi remembered another. "What happened to the Phoenix? It disappeared   
into that dark crystal of the Shi'ar !"  
  
"Dark crystal ?" Asked Storm. "The M'Kraan Crystal ?"  
  
"Shi'ar crazy enough to use it", Kella observed darkly.  
  
"The crystal is back to normal!" Chiba Usagi said, "And the Pheonix is where it   
should be. Among the stars."   
  
"Even Usagi knows not how close it was", Setsuna whispered to Wolverine. "The   
Imperium Silver Crystal does have a limit. Its energies were indeed taxed."  
  
"I t'ink she know", said Gambit.  
  
"An' what about you an' Hotaru ?" Wolverine asked. "What are your limits?"  
  
"We are Senshi." Setsuma said.  
  
"But even warriors need a rest!" Rogue said as she gave Hotaru to Setsuna. "An'   
somethin' t' ground them. What d' ya'll have?"  
  
"We are Senshi", Hotaru said. She looked to Usagi, still cradled in Usa's arms   
but joined now by Mamoru.  
  
"Well, I guess that's enough", said Rogue. She took Mystique's and Kurt's hands   
and moved over to Sabertooth. The Southern belle understood the littlest Senshi   
very well.  
  
"So ! You're the Moon Princess !" The tall, dark-haired man extended his hand in   
greeting. "My kids have told me about you !"  
  
"All good news, I hope, Captain Summers ?" Usagi shyly smiled.  
  
"Nothing but, Your Highness ! And the name's Corsair. Or Christopher."  
  
"Good thing Chis remember he has name !" sang his First Mate. "Especially since   
Kella tell me she has new sister !" Kella's mother smiled. " Hello, Usagi. I'm   
Hepzibah."  
"Hello, Madame Hepzibah", Usagi bowed. And Hepzibah blushed.  
  
"How are Scott and Alex and Jean ?" Usagi asked nervously.  
  
"We're alright, 'sis'." Scott said.  
  
"New sister, huh ?" Alex kidded. " Maybe she can civilize our old one ! HEY !!!!"   
Alex quickly dove out of the way of Kella's claws.  
  
"I don't know, Alex", Usagi said with a glint in her eye. "Maybe she can teach me   
something ?".  
  
"Like what, Odango ?" Rei called out, making an ever-so-slight face at Usagi.  
  
"Like how to make a fire-break ?" Usagi chirped back. Both women hugged each other   
and laughed.  
  
Haruka and Michiru watched from a corner. The last few hours had left big questions   
for them both- especially for Sailor Neptune. And answers were proving elusive.  
  
"I do not know myself, Haruka !" Michiru said as Haruka held her tightly. "I thought   
I did. But these past days have changed things. What I have learned of myself, I   
do not like!"  
  
"Michiru, things will get better."  
  
Rahne walked up to the couple softly. "I am sorry, Michiru !" Rrahne apologized,   
"Madame Ten'ou, I'm afraid I am t' blame for Madame Kaiou's plight. I'm sorry for   
what I said earlier, Michiru ! Can ye forgive me ?" Michiru took the young   
Scotswoman's hand.   
  
"There is nothing to forgive, Rahne !" Michiru said. "You were right. You just   
reminded me of something my Princess corrected me on earlier. In my.. enthusiasm..   
to do my duty, I often forget what is most important. I am beginning to wonder if   
I should be Senshi."  
  
"It is a thought I know well, too, Michiru." Haruka confesssed as she turned to   
Rahne. "Miss Sinclaire, when we came to America, we only thought that the enemy was   
without. Either one of the X-Men or their allies. But, Setsuma later told us that  
the enemy was also within the Senshi- within even the Princess herself. That changed   
much. As Senshi, our duty is to protect the Princess from all threats. But, how can   
we protect her from herself?"  
  
Rahne pondered this. What Shingo had told her about the suicide-attempt was true.   
  
"Well," the young werewolf said, "the best way t' guard someone from their own   
demons is t' be there when the demons call ! Haruka ! Michiru ! Ye must be there   
for her as friends should!"  
  
"But such has never been our place !" Haruka protested.   
  
"Och ! An' what, pray tell, is yiur place ?" Rahne demanded. "T' stand by yiur   
Princess' grave an' say 'We tried our best' ? Tha' is no' the Sailor Senshi I saw   
givin' their lives earlier !" Rahne held both warriors softly and turned to face   
Earth and pointed to Japan.   
  
"There is where y' live, am I right? Well, tis also where Tsukino Usagi calls   
home." She smiled at the two warriors. "An', I always heard it said, the easiest   
friend t' make is yiur neighbor. Well, guess what? She's on this ship right now!   
Go to her."  
  
The Senshi turned to kiss the werewolf thank-you brfore they left to join Usagi.  
  
"An' what are you grinnin' at, Tsukino Shingo ?" Rahne asked as she turned around.   
  
A most remarkable young woman !" answered Shingo. "I saw you on the moon, but I   
did not see you until I talked to my sister. She spoke of three special people   
she met at the X-Mansion: Kathryn-sama, Kella-san, snd you. Arigato, Sinclaire-  
sama." Shingo bowed in respect.  
  
"Arigato, Shingo-sama." Rahne bowed, trying to hide her sudden blush.  
  
"Well, I must leave now." Chiba Usagi said. "My time is up. Sayonara, Aunt Kate,   
Aunt Kella." She hugged the two X-Men and kissed them. She held the hands of   
Rahne Sinclaire. "Take Care, Aunt Rahne."  
  
"I'll be seeing you in time, Chiba Usagi " Rahne said.  
  
"Count on it!" Chibi-Usa turned to kiss her parents one last time before leaving.   
"ChibiMoon Time Torii Future !" At these words, slight winds heralded the opening   
of a time-portal. Then Chibi-Usa stepped inside, and the portal vanished.  
  
"Well, I guess we better leave, too." Usagi said. "I wish we could stay a little   
longer, but school starts in two weeks. I can't screw up this year. At least, not   
right away." This last remark brought giggles from the other Senshi.  
  
"I quite agree, Usagi-chan !" Emma Frost said. "Corsair, take us to Long Beach   
Harbor, California !"  
  
---  
  
"Arigatou, Emma-Sama", Usagi said, "but you shouldn't have booked us on a ship   
back to Tokyo! You could have just had Captain Summers sit us down in Tokyo."   
  
Emma Frost waved off the protest with a smile. "I'm a telepath, remember? I can   
'see' how much Makoto likes air-travel. We'd have had to gather your things in   
Westchester, and you would have gone back to Tokyo via JFK ! Besides," said Emma   
said with a smile, "it's still three weeks from the start of school. And even Ami   
can afford to unwind on a couple of cruise-ships!"  
  
"I wouldn't argue with her, your Highness", Sean smiled. "Many have tried! And they   
all wind up babblin' into the night !"   
  
Emma laughed. "Don't listen to the Irishman !" She teased. "He knows my right is   
more dangerous than my mind!" Sean winced a smile as he remembered that.  
  
"Ohhhh Kayyyyy ..." Usagi said in a pout. "I guess if I'm told to go. But   
how can I repay you ?"  
  
"You can't. This is my repayment for your helping Kathryn." Emma said with a smile.  
  
"Alright." Usagi said. "Just remember to watch after Mamoru for me? Harvard's a   
long way from Tokyo!" She turned to Mamoru. "Ooooooooo, I'm gonna mish you.   
Uuuuuuuuuuuu."  
  
"And I'll miss you, Usako." Mamoru said, wrapping his arms around her and kissing   
her deeply.  
  
"Don't worry, Usagi ! We'll watch out for him !" Everett said.  
  
"So, You're on your way back home", Wolverine said. "Any chance you and Hotaru will   
get back this way ?"  
  
"Only time can tell, Logan", Setsuna said quietly.  
  
"Remember to tell Dr. Tomoe 'Hello' for me", Wolverine told her.  
  
"So..." Gambit said. "I know it's your duty, but I'll remind you anyway. Watch   
after Usagi, Hotaru. An' watch after Setsuna, too!"  
  
"Hai, Remi." Hotaru hugged Gambit. "And you watch over Rogue. OK ?"  
  
"Gambit do dat", The Cajun answered.  
  
Hotaru turned and embraced Rogue. " Take care. I'll miss you, Drusilla !"  
  
"Aw ," Rogue blushed, "Japan ain't that far away, Hotaru ! I'll come visit ! You   
just take care of yourself an' your daddy."  
  
"Hai !" Hotaru snapped to the request as a command. "And you look after the   
Shadowcat?"  
  
"HAI!" Wolverine, Rogue, and Gambit snapped to attention.  
  
Setsuna and Hotaru both giggled as another picture clicked.  
  
"Usagi will want pictures of this!" Minako said.   
  
"So will I!" Paige replied. "OK ! Two sets, then." Minako paused. "Pictures of   
the cruise for pictures of the Starjammers ?"   
  
Paige nodded, "It's a deal!"  
  
CLICK!   
  
"Well, we best get going." Wolverine said. He, Gambit and Rogue turned back toward   
the gangplank.  
  
"I'll miss you. All of you !" Ami brushed away a tear.  
  
"We're NOT that far away, you know !" Jubilee said.  
  
"I know. It's just.."  
  
"You don't know what tomorrow will bring?" Jubilee finished.  
  
"Hai."  
  
"She'll be alright." Jubilee said. "The hardest part was wanting to come back."  
  
"I know", Ami nodded. "Will we see you again? The X-Men?"  
  
"I dunno." Jubilee volunteered, "We can phone every now and then ! And I'll TRY   
to remember to write !"  
  
"Arigato, Firefly !"  
  
"Anytime, Bookworm !"  
  
The departure-whistle sounded. "Oops !" Jubilee jumped. "There's the warning. I   
best be getting off! Sayonara, Ami!"  
  
"Sayonara, Jubilation !"  
  
The last goodbyes were just being said.  
  
"I'll miss you two!" Usagi said in tears, hugging Kate and Kella.  
  
"Hey! We'll still be around!", Kathryn smiled. "You can't be rid of us this   
easily !"  
"I know!" Usagi managed a laugh. " I'll write."  
  
"Usagi better !" Kella pouted a bit with a glint in her eye, then broke out in   
giggles as she headed down the gangplank. "Remember, Rabbit !" She shouted as she   
stepped off on the dock, "MAMA-TIGERS GOTTA WATCH OUT FOR EACH OTHER !!!"  
  
'We sure do,' Usagi thought, 'and we will!'  
  
  
THE END.  
  
  
  
kgraham@wt.net  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  



End file.
